Endless Dreams
by Kinipela12
Summary: Hermione/Draco Romance Fan Fic. It is not entirely romance, though. Finished!!!
1. Chapters 1 to 10

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter - that belongs to Jk Rowling. *sniggers*  
  
'I'll be a fifth year. School starts in two weeks!' Hermione thought. She was excited, yet she did not want to go at the same time. She had seen Draco Malfoy at Diagon Alley, and he acted strange. he was not calling her mudblood or Granger. Moreover, to top that off, she kept having strange dreams about the two of them. They were kissing, or hugging, or she was crying and he was comforting her. She liked it, but shrugged it off and fell to sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up early, she was going to Ron's house, as well as Harry, for the end of summer. She said "Ron's" and apparated, with her belongings, to his house.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as she appeared in the yard.  
  
"Ron! How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, fine. Harry's not here yet though," he replied. Just as Ron finished his sentence, Harry appeared in the yard as well.  
  
"Harry!" the two exclaimed.  
  
"Hello," Harry said, quite surprised. Hermione jumped on him.  
  
"I've missed you two so much," she said.  
  
A week passed by. Hermione was still having those dreams, and they decided to go to Diagon Alley that day.  
  
"Hermione hurry up!" Ron exclaimed as she finished putting on her makeup.  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled at him.  
  
'Geez' she thought. They traveled by Floo Powder.  
  
"Diagon Alley" They decided to go look at broomsticks.  
  
"Whoa! A Nimbus 5000!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe you should stop dreaming, Weasley," Draco sneered  
  
'Oh no!' Hermione thought, 'Please go away!'  
  
"Why should I?" Ron questioned. Draco walked off, laughing at Ron's stupid comeback. Ron turned red with anger.  
  
"Calm down Ron," Harry said as he walked into the shop.  
  
"I'd like to buy the Nimbus 5000," Harry said.  
  
"Okay sir, one moment," the man behind the desk walked into another room and came out with the broom. Harry paid him, and the three left.  
  
"'Ello you three," Hagrid said.  
  
"Hey Hagrid," Hermione said  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just lookin' around," he said.  
  
"Well, I better be off, see you at Hogwarts," Hagrid said and left.  
  
"That was strange," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, he's probably got another dragon or something!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Who knows," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
The three decided to take the Hogwarts express a day early, and go to Hagrid's. They got onto Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Oh great!" Hermione exclaimed pointing to someone. Ron and Harry's eyes followed her finger to what she was pointing at.  
  
"Malfoy," the two said in unison.  
  
"Hey Potter, Weasley, Granger, what are you three doing here?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"We should ask you the same thing," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I wanted to go a day early to avoid you three," Malfoy said and walked off.  
  
'Damn it! Why? Its gunna be the four us, right? Oh gawd, save me!' Hermione thought. She got into a compartment with Ron and Harry.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to go into another compartment to rest," Hermione said.  
  
"Sure, see you later," Harry said. She left. She went down 10 compartments walked in, and fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
"Draco, I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you, too, 'Mione," Draco said. They kissed passionately and he warmed her. They were on a lake, sitting on the grass next to each other looking at the sunset.  
  
******  
  
"Hey," a familiar voice woke her up. She was too tired to know whether it was Ron or Harry.  
  
"What?" she asked, half asleep and still lying down. Draco walked in and sat across from her. She jolted up.  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
"What are you doing here?!" She questioned, her heart beating quickly.  
  
"I'm bored. There is no one here to talk to," he said, smiling, quite amused at how she looked. Her hair was even more bushy than usual due to the fact she kept rolling over. She noticed and patted down her hair.  
  
"Oh, and I amuse you, do I?" she asked. Her heart was pounding even harder.  
  
'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What, can he tell that I don't want him here or something?'  
  
"Yes," he simply stated.  
  
"Oohhhhhhhh!" she got extremely mad, and red in the face.  
  
"You are quite cute when you are angry, you know, Hermione," he said, still smiling.  
  
"Hermione? Not Granger or mudblood?" she asked, her face began to turn its normal shade again.  
  
"You want me to call you that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no, no. But why?" she still asked.  
  
"I like you," he stated, then walked off.  
  
She got up to go after him, but by the time she got out of the compartment, he was nowhere in sight.  
  
'I suppose I had better go back to Harry and Ron' she thought.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Harry asked. Ron would have asked, but his mouth was full of food.  
  
"Yes," she lied. "Honestly! Why do you eat so much!" she exclaimed. Harry changed the subject.  
  
"You are lying. I am your friend, I can tell. Tell us what's wrong?" Harry asked. She just looked at him. He thought for a moment, then got up and walked out. He found Malfoy sitting alone in a compartment.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione?" Harry demanded an answer.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Draco said.  
  
"I know you did!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't, I did talk to her, but I didn't do anything to her," Draco added.  
  
"When I find out what you did, you will be sorry," Harry said and stormed out.  
  
'He's too protective,' Draco thought. Draco decided to sleep, he knew he would dream about Hermione, he had been for the past month; he had fallen in love with her.  
  
***  
  
Harry returned to the compartment - no Hermione.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked Ron.  
  
"She was tired again," Ron replied. Harry decided to calm down and stay in the compartment with Ron.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had really ventured off to find Draco.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' she asked herself. She did not know why. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep,' she thought. 'No! I didn't think that!' Next thing she knew she was sitting across from him in the compartment looking out the window. She had shut the door so Harry would not get mad at her. She just stared at him, she could not stop. Her heart was pounding. He woke up.  
  
"Whoa! What are you doing here?" he questioned after sitting up quickly. He put his hand over his chest, his heart was pounding; he had been surprised by her.  
  
"You like to watch me now? Eh?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, staring blankly at him. She looked into his deep blue eyes,  
  
and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
'I wish I could just hold her,' he thought. She broke the silence.  
  
"Why were you in my room earlier?" she asked.  
  
"Well, why are you in here now?" he asked.  
  
"I thought you would be awake, I need to know why you were in my compartment earlier," she said, still with that blank expression on her face. She looked upset about something.  
  
'I wish I could hold her, I hate to see her like this,' he thought.  
  
"I was walking by, and I saw you, I was bored, and wanted to talk to someone, notice you, Potter, and Weasley are the only ones here," he said.  
  
'Why am I so attracted to him?' she asked herself. He stood up, and then sat next to her.  
  
'Ohhhh no!' she thought.  
  
"It's nice outside today, he said looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said very quietly.  
  
"You know, you can trust me, stop being so tense," Draco said. She relaxed. He looked down at her then put his arm around her. She got extremely tense so he took his arm off her.  
  
'Why did I bother, she doesn't like you!' Draco yelled at himself.  
  
'Why did you have to get so tense? He puts his arm around you and you tense up! Wait, what are you thinking? You do NOT like him!' she yelled at herself. They sat there in silence. Soon Hermione fell asleep on Draco.  
  
***  
  
Draco nudged Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, we are here," he said, hating to wake her up, she looked like an angel.  
  
"Hmmm. Oh my!" she exclaimed looking up at him. "I'm so sorry! I cannot believe I did that! Do the others know? They would kill me! Oh my gosh! I have to go before they find me!" she exclaimed running out the door and flattening her hair.  
  
'I forgot to say bye to Draco,' she thought.  
  
***  
  
"Hey," she said casually.  
  
"Hey." Harry said looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Hey Herm," Ron said.  
  
"Don't call me Herm! You know I hate that," she said in anger.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," Ron apologized. They got off the train. Everything was already out and set on trolleys, and Draco was nowhere in sight.  
  
'He is so mischievous' she thought. Hermione smiled, at the thought of Draco, and the sight of the school. She grabbed her Trolley and started towards Hagrid's not caring that Ron and Harry were still at the train. She knocked on his door. The door swung open.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Come in, how are you?" He asked and made a gesture for her to come in.  
  
"I'm fine. I think Ron and Harry will be here shortly. How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Fine. We should take your stuff to the school, and there is something Professor McGonagall needs to tell you. Also, you need to get changed," he added. She forgot to, she was still wearing a blue tank top and jeans.  
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed and sighed. She decided she would change them once inside the school. The two walked outside, Harry and Ron were just arriving.  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"'Ello," he said. They got into the school. Peeves wandered by.  
  
"Ohhhh. Hermione is going to be in trouble! Not wearing your robes! Tsk tsk! He he," he laughed and broke something, then wandered off down a corridor. Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor common room, went to her dorm, and changed. She quickly went back down to find Harry, Hagrid, and Ron.  
  
"That was fast," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. Peeves would have taunted me." she trailed off and laughed. "I need to go see Professor McGonagall, you two want to come?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," they said in unison.  
  
"I'll see you three later," Hagrid said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"I heard you wanted to talk to me?" Hermione asked as she approached Professor  
  
McGonagall at her desk in the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Yes," Professor McGonagall said. She picked something up off her desk and handed it to Hermione. She began to cry she was so happy.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I expect you will do well in fulfilling your duties," Professor McGonagall said. Hermione nodded and whispered  
  
"Thanks." She left and pinned the badge on her robes. She was the  
  
Prefect of Gryffindor!  
  
***  
  
Professor Snape called Draco.  
  
"Hello Professor," Malfoy said.  
  
"Good afternoon Draco, I have something for you," Snape said handing him a silver badge that said 'Prefect' on it. Draco grinned.  
  
"Thank you," he said. Snape nodded and Draco was off.  
  
***  
  
"Wow! That's great Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You deserve it," Harry told her smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks guys," she said blushing at their comments.  
  
"No problem," Harry said.  
  
They headed up to Gryffindor. The password was still the same as last year; Hermione  
  
had already figured that out. It would not change until tomorrow.  
  
"Faerie dust," she said and the portrait swung open. They put a fire on and sat there.  
  
"This is nice," Hermione sighed and lay down on a big, comfortable red couch.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed and sat up.  
  
"I'm going to go to the library! Want to come?" she asked.  
  
"No," Ron stated.  
  
"No thank you," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, your loss," she laughed and left.  
  
"She's crazy, that one is," Ron said. Harry laughed.  
  
***  
  
Draco was running down the hall, apparently in a hurry to get somewhere. He ran into  
  
Hermione, and they collapsed onto the floor. Draco fell on top of Hermione.  
  
"Hey, watch where you are going!" he said angrily thinking it was Potter or Weasley. He looked up; it was not Potter or Weasley. Hermione sat on the floor crying, she had hurt her arm when she fell and landed on it.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Hermione, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Draco said sympathetically. He helped her up. "Let me take you to Madame Pomfrey," Draco added. She nodded, still sobbing; she tried to walk and collapsed again. She also hurt her leg, it was broken. He picked her up and carried her in his arms, she rested her head against his chest and slowly calmed down, but she still had tears forming and flowing out of her eyes. He was strong and tall.  
  
Hermione thought, 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.'  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't think anyone would be walking out in the hallway. I guess I should not have been running, especially because I am a prefect, as well as you. Congrats," he said. Her eyes widened then look at his robes.  
  
'He's a prefect. wow!' she had been too busy crying to notice.  
  
"Thanks, and congrats to you, too," she said.  
  
"She speaks!" he teased her. "Now, we cannot have you with broken limbs when you are supposed to be a prefect. You will be needed tomorrow," he added just as they entered the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey saw Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I ran into her, I think her arm and leg are broken," he said. Madame Pomfrey  
  
glared at him.  
  
"It was an accident," Hermione said defending him.  
  
"Okay. Not even the beginning of school and someone is hurt. This should only take a moment," Madame Pomfrey said as she conjured up some medicine. Hermione drank it. Hermione had to wait an hour for her arm and leg to heal, Draco volunteered to stay.  
  
"So, where were you going anyway?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I was heading for the common room for Slytherin. I mean, I have it all to myself, for now," he said.  
  
"We won't even be staying in the regular dorms," Hermione said. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There is a whole other part of Hogwarts for teachers and Prefects, honestly, you didn't know that?" she asked.  
  
"No, I didn't," he admitted. Once again, he just wanted to hold her and comfort her. He sat on the edge of her bed where she lay. He knew he could not, for he would hurt her. Her body was very delicate, like glass. She was beautiful in his eyes. He looked around. The room was empty, of course. He sighed.  
  
"Just a few more minutes," he told not only Hermione, but himself as well.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me, you know you didn't have to," she said.  
  
"Yea, but it's the least I can do, after all, I'm the reason you are in here," he paused. "Also. if I call you mudblood, don't take it personally, both you and I would be dead if we were caught being nice to each other," he said sadly.  
  
"I know," she said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"It's getting late, I wonder where Herm is," Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for her," Harry suggested.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron got up to go find Hermione. The portrait swung open before they reached  
  
the door. Malfoy was standing there carrying Hermione. He walked in with her and she  
  
directed him where to go. Ron was dumbfounded and too angry to speak.  
  
"Put her down Malfoy!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I would, but I'm afraid the filthy mudblood might hurt herself," he said. Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"You. You're a Prefect!" Ron exclaimed, not too happy about it.  
  
"Yes, I am. I need to take Hermione upstairs to get her stuff, now move," Malfoy demanded. Hermione had not gotten the chance to speak.  
  
"Stop fighting! Please put me down now Malfoy, I think I can walk," she said then ran up the stairs leaving Draco, Harry, and Ron alone in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Why were you afraid she'd hurt herself?" Ron asked.  
  
"I ran into her when I was in a rush to get to the Slytherin common room, we fell, she broke her arm and leg," he stated. Ron was turning red with fury.  
  
"I can't believe you hurt her!" Harry yelled. Draco did not say anything. "And why exactly does she need to get her stuff?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you stupid? You've had brothers who were Prefects, you should know the Prefects share a common room elsewhere in Hogwarts," Malfoy sneered. Hermione came running down the stairs.  
  
"My stuff isn't there." she trailed off.  
  
"Dumbledore must have gotten it moved already," Draco said and gestured for her to follow. The two walked out of the common room.  
  
"This is not good." Harry said.  
  
***  
  
"Professor, can you help us find where we are staying, our stuff is not in our common  
  
room dorms, and we assume it has been moved to the Prefects common room dorms?"  
  
Hermione asked Professor McGonagall with Draco standing behind Hermione.  
  
"Yes, follow me," McGonagall said. She led them to a portrait of large dog. "Water" she said  
  
and the portrait swung open to reveal a door. The Professor walked in first, then gestured  
  
the other two to follow. It was a hallway filled with pictures of people, animals, and other  
  
things. At the end of the hallway, there were two doors, one for teachers, and one for  
  
Prefects. "Dragon's blood" the Professor said and the Prefect's door unlocked. Draco  
  
and Hermione's jaws dropped. There were four large sofas, one yellow, one green, one  
  
red, and one blue, all sitting in front of a magnificent fireplace. One for each prefect!  
  
There were four desks, each coloured according to a house. There were four doors each  
  
also coloured according to house.  
  
"There are passwords already placed upon the doors. There is a letter on each of the desks with explanations and your password as well as how to change it," she paused. "Also, you can only change the password to your own door, not others," she said eyeing Draco, who was still taking the whole thing in, as well as Hermione. She pulled Hermione over to a corner.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, you will be stuck with three boys, but who knows, maybe one of the other two will reject. If you have any problems tell me," The professor told her.  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.  
  
"You're welcome dear," she said and left. Hermione decided to sit on her couch and read the letter. The lettering had red ink.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
Congratulations on becoming a Prefect. The password to your room is "time." To  
  
change the password, tap the doorknob twice then say the new password. You can "lock"  
  
and "unlock" your room, so the password is not required. Tap the doorknob once and said  
  
"lock" or "unlock." The password to enter my office is "thunder," use it when you need  
  
to. Your stuff is, of course, already in your room. The new password to the Gryffindor  
  
Common Room is "Phoenix Feather." There is a tunnel from the Prefect common room  
  
leading to all four different houses, the tunnels are coloured so you can find your way  
  
around. The tunnel is located behind the Hufflepuff desk. Just tap the desk and say your  
  
house name, the desk will move.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Hermione looked up. Draco was nowhere in sight.  
  
'He must be in his room, the desk isn't moved out of the way.' she thought. She walked over to her door. "Time," she said. It unlocked and she entered, then tapped the doorknob and kept it unlocked and open. Her eyes widened as she looked at the room. It was all red and gold. The walls were red. The bed was very large.  
  
'Wow! Three people could sleep comfortably on that bed!' she thought. The bed had a large comforter checkered red and gold, with a sheer gold clothe hanging down from the ceiling, draped over the bed. The bed was so high up she needed a stool to get up on it. There were two windows next to each other with gold drapes. There was a window seat with a red cushion on top, and a pillow on either end of the seat, both striped gold and red. There was an armchair in one corner, it was red. It looked comfortable and over stuffed. She walked over to another door and opened it. It was a beautiful bathroom, instead of red and gold, it was mostly white. There was a toilet, bathtub, shower stall, and a sink. She walked over to the tub, it had a gold faucet. The faucet was flat. She turned it on, and the water poured out in a flat, long line, filling the tub. She decided she would relax. She had also forgotten she left the two doors open.  
  
"Nice." he trailed off. "But I do prefer my room, silver and green, but all the rest the same," he said standing in the bathroom doorway.  
  
"No one asked you, Malfoy," Hermione said coldly. She wanted everyone to leave her alone, she was tired. Although she somewhat did like Draco, she was not too thrilled about the dorms. He walked in to her and sat down on the edge of the tub where she was, waiting for it to fill. "What do you want from me? You are being nice, and you keep following me around!" she almost yelled, she was getting mad now.  
  
"I already told you," he said. He got up, as he reached the door of the bathroom he  
  
whispered. "I like you, that is why," he said it softly enough so she would not hear.  
  
***  
  
Ron was extremely angry at the fact Hermione had to share a dorm area with Malfoy.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" he shouted, pacing the floor of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Calm down, if anything is wrong, she'd tell us, Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall," Harry  
  
said trying to reassure Ron.  
  
"I don't trust him," Ron said. He was beginning to think he should talk to the Professor.  
  
***  
  
Draco finally left and she locked her door. She took off her clothes and slipped into the  
  
warm water. She let out a sigh, the warm water felt so good and comforting. She added  
  
soap bubbles to the water with magic.  
  
"Perfect," she said. She sat there thinking for a while. Then got out and put on a nightgown. She conjured up a bookshelf and put all her books on it. She kept one book, about charms and other various spells. She took the book out with her into the common room and sat on her sofa, and then with the flick of her wand she had a blanket and a roaring fire. It startled Draco; his room was unlocked and opened. He walked over to his door and looked out. Hermione sat there reading. He decided to stand there for a moment. Hermione could feel a pair of eyes on her, and she quickly turned around to see Draco staring at her.  
  
"Are you stocking me or something?" she asked him, very annoyed now.  
  
"No," he said and decided to sit on his couch. He conjured up a blanket for himself; although the fire was going, it was still cold. He stared into the fire, and she read her book.  
  
'Why does she ignore me?' he thought 'Well duh! You have been a complete idiot to her for the past 4 years, what makes you think she will just change?!' he scolded himself. He looked at Hermione. She had fallen asleep, he realized it was late, and fell asleep as well. They both had the same dream. They were out near a lake, kissing passionately. He was hugging her, she felt so warm and safe. They kept telling each other they loved the other. The dream went on for a long time.  
  
Hermione shot up early the next morning breathing hard. She could hear Draco moaning  
  
in his sleep. He wore a smile.  
  
'Oh gawd!' she thought. She ran into her room and changed, then used the passage to go wake up Harry and Ron, leaving Draco alone.  
  
***  
  
She had no problem with going into the boy's dorm.  
  
"Wake up!" she yelled impatiently.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron complained. He realized it was Hermione and almost  
  
screamed.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" She let out a sigh, and tried not to laugh at  
  
him, the expression on his face was priceless.  
  
"I happen to go to school here. Draco fell asleep in the common room after me, I didn't want to stick around, and I want to go downstairs to eat, we didn't have any dinner last night."  
  
"You're right, go away, I'll wake up Harry," Ron said, as soon as she left he got up. "HARRY!" he yelled. "Wake up! Hermione is waiting for us," Ron said. Harry reluctantly got up and the two met Hermione in the common room.  
  
***  
  
Harry quickly noticed something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think Draco is stalking me. He keeps following me and looking at me," she said.  
  
"I told you Harry!" Ron exclaimed, now very mad. Hermione began to cry silently. Harry put  
  
his arm over her shoulder and they headed down for breakfast. Ron intended on talking to  
  
Dumbledore, but when the trio got there, Malfoy was just behind them and Snape was  
  
already there, so he decided against it. The three sat together, Hermione on one side of  
  
the table, and Ron and Harry on the other. Draco came over, and just sat next to  
  
Hermione. Ron pulled out his wand, but Harry stopped him. They were the only students  
  
there. They ate in silence. Then, Draco wrapped on of his arms around Hermione's waist,  
  
and she jumped. He had scared her. The teacher's were not paying attention to the four.  
  
Ron was furious. "You slimy little git get your hands off her!" Ron yelled. By then he was standing up, with a wand in hand, and all the teachers looked at them.  
  
"You three, follow me!" Professor McGonagall said to the three Gryffindors. That left Draco alone with all the other teachers. He smiled thinking that Weasley and Potter were in trouble, but he was upset about Hermione. He finished eating and went up to his dorm.  
  
***  
  
"What were you doing Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked him.  
  
"He has been following Hermione around, and staring at her, ever since we saw him at the train station, I know Hermione doesn't like it, and he just put his arm around her! LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL!" he was furious and began yelling. He scared Hermione and she started  
  
crying then ran off to her dorm, she knew Draco would be waiting, but she would just  
  
lock herself in her room.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled and started off after her.  
  
"GET BACK HERE MR. WEASLEY!" Professor McGonagall was quite angry with him now.  
  
"School hasn't even started, and you've landed yourself in detention." Harry stood there in silence.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, what happened?" she asked him.  
  
"Malfoy did put his arm around her waist, she didn't seem too happy about it, she did say that he was following her around and such, in fact, she was crying this morning because of it," Harry said.  
  
"I'll talk to her. Now, Harry, you may go. Ron, you shall meet Filch tomorrow in his office at 8:00," she said, and then dismissed them.  
  
***  
  
*knock knock knock* "Go away Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"It's me dear, McGonagall," Professor said. The door slowly opened as she peered out. She had been crying.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Professor. Come in," Hermione said.  
  
"What is wrong dear? Is what Ron said true?" McGonagall asked. Hermione shut the door, and then sobbed.  
  
"Yes, it is true, I don't know why I am so upset over it, earlier, I didn't mind, now he bothers me, I feel like he is stalking me!" she exclaimed between sobs. Professor McGonagall led her over to the window seat, and the two of them sat down. Hermione began to calm down.  
  
"Shhh. It is okay Hermione. Is there anything you would like me to do?" McGonagall asked. Her voice quiet and soothing.  
  
"No, thank you professor. I'm not going to let Malfoy ruin a great year for me," she said, now with confidence.  
  
"That's the girl I know," McGonagall said happily. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"'Mione?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"I'll deal with him, you rest, the other children won't be here for another few hours," McGonagall said with a smile. Hermione just nodded, and then got into the huge bed. McGonagall walked out of Hermione's room, locking it.  
  
"Do not bother Miss Granger, she needs her rest, and she does not need you bothering her," McGonagall said, and with that, she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Hermione could not sleep; she did not want to have that dream again. She shivered, the  
  
room was cold. She lay there in bed waiting and staring at the ceiling.  
  
'What am I going to do? What if he keeps following me around? Wait, he said he would not be nice to me, but when we are alone. Oh no! I'm beginning to think this won't be a very good year,' Hermione thought, crying silently once again. She picked up something on the edge of  
  
the bed. It was her class schedule, they start tomorrow.  
  
Double Potions - Slytherin + Gryffindor  
  
Charms  
  
Lunch  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts  
  
Double Care for Magical Creatures - Gryffindor + Hufflepuff  
  
'Great! First thing - Malfoy and Snape. Today and tomorrow are not going to be good  
  
days,' she thought. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Professor McGonagall used the passageway to get to the Gryffindor common room, and  
  
gave the schedules to Ron and Harry, then left.  
  
"Look, we have Divination first day!" Harry exclaimed, trying to keep Ron from noticing Potions first. Ron noticed though.  
  
"That's nice, BUT WE HAVE POTIONS WITH SLYTHERIN!" Ron yelled. He was extremely over protective of Hermione, he thought of her as a sister.  
  
"I know, but Hermione is a big girl Ron, she can take care of herself," Harry said.  
  
"So?" Ron asked. Harry just shook his head. The two went and got themselves ready for dinner.  
  
***  
  
Malfoy sat in the Prefect common room. He turned the fire on, sat, and thought. He let  
  
out a sigh.  
  
'What will I do? She is going to try to avoid me at all costs now! I'm such an  
  
idiot,' he scolded himself and went on thinking about her. Soon, Snape walked in and  
  
told Malfoy he would be needed for he was a Prefect. Malfoy nodded and got ready.  
  
Snape left.  
  
'Oh. What about Hermione? Should I use the unlocking charm I learned?'  
  
he questioned himself. He thought for a few minutes, and then decided to. He cast the  
  
spell upon her door and it opened. She was asleep.  
  
"Draco." she murmured in her sleep. He stopped dead in his tracks. She turned over in her bed, still sleeping. He saw that she was sleeping, so he walked over to her.  
  
"Draco." she said again. McGonagall was walking in and saw that Hermione's door was open, and came to check on her. Draco nudged Hermione,  
  
"Wake up, 'Mione." She woke up.  
  
"DRACO!" she screamed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing in Miss Granger's room? I told you to leave her alone," McGonagall said.  
  
"I didn't know if you were coming to tell her or not, I knew that we will be needed soon, I didn't want to, but I don't want her to be late!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And how did you get in here Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I do read, you know, I read a spell for it," he said. Hermione took her chance to and got up. She grabbed her robe and ran into the bathroom. She put on her robe, and performed a spell on her hair. It was completely straight and tame.  
  
'Yes!' she thought. She wanted to look good on the first day. Her eyes were puffy and she also fixed that with a spell. She intended on putting her hair up, but decided against it. Hermione could hear Professor McGonagall yelling at Malfoy. He got a detention, and the same time as Ron, with Filch.  
  
'I better warn Ron' she thought. Once she knew Malfoy was gone, she came out of the bathroom. McGonagall was waiting for her.  
  
"You look nice Hermione," McGonagall said and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I had learned a spell for it over the summer, I wanted to look good for the first day," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, come on, let us go get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said and gestured for Hermione to follow her to the passageway.  
  
***  
  
The two went to the Gryffindor common room and retrieved Ron and Harry. The four  
  
walked down to the Great Hall together.  
  
"You look great 'Mione," Harry said as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Thanks," she blushed. The three friends sat at the Gryffindor table. Malfoy walked in and started to walk over to the Gryffindor table, but he quickly noticed McGonagall's eyes following him and walked over to the Slytherin table. McGonagall got up from her seat and walked to the entrance of the Great Hall to wait for the students to come in. She pulled all the first years aside and let all the other students pour into the Great Hall to take their seats. Hermione was eager to get to the sorting; she wanted to get it over with. She could feel Draco's eyes staring at her. Once everyone sat down McGonagall led the first years in. She began reading off the scroll of names  
  
"Anders, Liz"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Corey, Erika"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
The list went on. after each first year was sorted, their new house applauded them.  
  
"May I please speak to Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Chris Husk, and Andrew  
  
Bound after dinner?" Dumbledore asked, but it did not really seem like a question.  
  
Hermione knew Chris was Ravenclaw, so she assumed Andrew was Hufflepuff, and that  
  
they were the other two Prefects. Hermione ate as fast as she could. She told Ron about  
  
Malfoy, Ron was not too happy. She finished her meal then got up to go see Dumbledore.  
  
Draco followed her, then Chris, then Andrew.  
  
"Dumbledore, we are here," Hermione said.  
  
***  
  
"Hello. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy probably know why they are here. The four of you  
  
are Prefects," Dumbledore said and smiled. He handed Chris and Andrew their badges.  
  
"Here are the passwords to your houses," he gave each of them a paper. The paper had all  
  
the common room passwords on it.  
  
Gryffindor - Phoenix Feather  
  
Slytherin - Pure Blood  
  
Hufflepuff - Pixie  
  
Ravenclaw - Hippogriff  
  
"Take everyone upstairs and give them the password, show the first years their dorms,  
  
etc. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please stay here, I need to speak with you," Dumbledore said and dismissed Chris and Andrew.  
  
"I understand you two are not getting along? We cannot have that; you are to be role models for the younger children. Please try to get along for one year. I do not want to speak to you again about this," he said. Draco and Hermione nodded and then took their seats. As soon as everyone finished eating the four Prefects took the students in their houses to their dorms. Once done they met back at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
"Okay, where do we go?" Chris asked.  
  
"Follow me," Hermione said and the three boys followed her. She took them to the  
  
picture of the dog and said "water." The four walked in and to the end off the hall.  
  
Hermione turned to the Prefect's door on the left, "Dragon's blood." They walked in and  
  
Hermione explained that there were letters on their desks. Chris and Andrew read their  
  
letters then went into their rooms to get settled. Hermione and Draco sat on their couches.  
  
"Okay, I'll be nice to you, but only because of Dumbledore." Hermione paused.  
  
"Just don't be barging into my room and stuff, I enjoy my privacy."  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said, off in his own thoughts. Hermione got up and sat on the same couch as him. He did not seem to notice at all.  
  
"Hello?" She moved closer and waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh. Sorry about that, just thinking," he said, then looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You decided to get close to me."  
  
"Yeah. Might as well, I'll be stuck with you all year," she said and laughed. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched but she pushed away. There was a long awkward silence, and he decided to try again. This time she did not push him away. Draco pulled back for a moment.  
  
"I love you," he said then leaned back in. Chris walked out of his room and stared at them. They did not notice until he said something.  
  
"Whoa, you two are snogging! I thought you hated each other!" he exclaimed, and loud enough that Andrew heard and walked out of his room as well. Hermione pulled back and turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment.  
  
"Please just don't tell anyone you two!" she exclaimed yet it sounded more like a question.  
  
"We won't," they said in unison and grinned. "We'll leave you alone now," Chris said grabbing Andrew. The two went into Chris's room to play a game of wizard's chess. The two were cousins and best friends. As soon as they left, Hermione and Draco began kissing again, and more passionately than before.  
  
***  
  
After a while, the two broke apart.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said. She slowly got up and walked over to her door then into her room. Draco did not move. He slept on the couch and was warmed by the blazing fire. The next morning Hermione woke him up.  
  
"Get up, it's 6:30! You only have half an hour to get ready!" she exclaimed. He rubbed his eyes and unwillingly got up and ready. While he got ready, Hermione used the passage to get to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room waiting until it was time to leave.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
"Good morning Harry, Ron," she said.  
  
"Hello," Ron said after a few moments.  
  
"We should get going, it's nearly ten of," Hermione said and got them up and out of the common room.  
  
"Why must we always be early?" Ron queried.  
  
"To set a good example," Hermione said and laughed. They got to the Great Hall five minutes later and took their seats. Once everyone was there, they ate and talked.  
  
"Remember Ron, you have detention today, with Malfoy," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Thanks, that's just what I wanted to think about first thing in the morning," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome," she said and smiled. All she could do was think about Draco. For once, she  
  
was glad to have double potions with Slytherin. She ate quickly and arrived to potions  
  
early, but not too early. She sat alone in the classroom so she decided to read. Draco  
  
came in and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey," he said and smiled. She looked up from her book to see him.  
  
"Hey Draco," she also smiled. They would have kissed, but some other students  
  
walked in. Ron walked in and got extremely mad at the fact that Hermione and Malfoy  
  
were sitting next to one another. He did not show it much, though. He sat next to  
  
Hermione and Harry sat on the other side of Ron. The class went by quickly. One bad  
  
thing happened: Hermione was not paying attention. When asked a question, she was  
  
totally oblivious to the fact Snape had called on her, then Ron nudged her.  
  
"I don't know," she said looking at Snape. Everyone was shocked by this.  
  
'Hermione does not know answer? Something is wrong.' Ron thought. Once out of potions Ron had another one of his "fits."  
  
"He did something to her, Harry! That is not like her, she wasn't paying attention, and she was sitting next to Malfoy!" he almost yelled. Harry was getting tired of this and said nothing.  
  
***  
  
The day went by quickly. Without Draco in her classes, Hermione paid attention. After  
  
dinner, all the Prefects met in their common room. Chris and Andrew were playing  
  
wizard's chess - Hermione figured it was their favourite game. Hermione worked on her  
  
homework, and Draco just sat in front of the fire. Once Hermione was done her  
  
homework, the four needed to plan something for Halloween.  
  
"Are you done yet?" a very impatient Chris asked.  
  
"Yea, I was just going ahead."  
  
"What? We need to plan something!" Chris exclaimed. Andrew laughed.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine! Now, what are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"A dance?" Draco asked and replied. The cousins looked at each other and nodded, and then Hermione said yes as well.  
  
"We should have bats flying around the ceiling. Should we do a costume dance or .?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Costumes sound fun," Andrew said happily. That was agreed on quickly. They agreed to have the Weird Sisters play at the dance. Once they were done Chris and Andrew resumed to playing wizard's chess. Hermione wanted to go to the Gryffindor common room to watch Harry and Ron play, she knew they would be playing soon; it had become part of their daily routines. Hermione walked over to the desk to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Draco.  
  
"Common room, wanna come?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." The two entered the Gryffindor common room and found Ron and Harry just finishing their homework.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I invited him, calm down." Hermione added, "We want to watch you play some wizard's chess."  
  
"Well, your just on time, we just finished out homework," Harry said. The two boys walked up to their dorm to get the set, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. They sat down on a couch in front of the fire. They looked at each other, and then Draco leaned in to kiss her. They were in the middle of snogging when they heard a loud crash behind them.  
  
  
  
A/N - I own Liz, Erika, Chris, and Andrew! None of the others so far. Listen up! Draco and Hermione had liked each other since the summer; they were just - afraid to show it. Moreover, I was told that if you are a good writer, you have to accept criticism. Well, if you criticize my story, PLEASE tell me SPECIFICALLY what is wrong with it, if you tell me it is random, I do not understand. I am not used to criticism and all that, so you tell me some things, and I do not understand. My writing improves (at least, I think so). The criticism has helped me a lot, especially with dialogue; my school does not really teach us dialogue. I am updating the story. This is the original chapters 1-10. I will fix the next nine and then put them up, okay? This will happen every so many chapters... If you want me to e-mail you my new chapters when I write them PLEASE e-mail me at GrlJpns@netscape.net. In addition, anyone want to be a beta reader? I need someone to criticize my work BEFORE I upload it here. You have to be good in Literature, etc. I really enjoy it when people e-mail me about my story, it means a lot. Amy and Frances have done so. Amy's website is now http://www.darkwillow.net/. Ryan has e-mailed me about my book, the only one. Satisfy_my_sou7 e-mailed me... S-Star has been nice, she reviews a lot. Becca and Lindsey have been supportive (even though Becca laughs at my story, and Lindsey is not even to the X-Mas chapter yet). Therefore, I thank you people! I pray you have a wonderful year. Sorry bout the sniggering... I kind of do not respect Jk. 


	2. Detention

A/N - Yep, JK Rowling owns HP, not me (like I could ever think of anything as good!! lol)  
  
Ron had dropped the chess board. "Ron. I think you have to go to detention now,"  
  
Harry said quietly and grabbed Ron pulling him out of the common room. Very soon  
  
followed by Draco. Once they were gone, Harry went back in to see Hermione. "What  
  
was that about?" Harry asked calmly. "I like Draco. Since I had seen him in Diagon  
  
Alley in the summer. It's strange, really," she said. Harry respected Hermione, and he  
  
also knew why Ron was upset by Malfoy - Ron liked Hermione. "I understand, but  
  
neither Ron nor I like Draco. I respect you in your decision. The only problem is Ron. I  
  
know he probably doesn't want me to tell you, but he really likes you," Harry said. "Oh  
  
no. That isn't good. I don't want Ron to hate me, or Draco for that matter," she said.  
  
"I'll try to talk to him when he gets back," Harry said reassuring her. "Thanks Harry, you  
  
are the best friend a girl could have."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy and Ron were serving detention with Filch. "Never touch Hermione  
  
again!" Ron exclaimed. "Why, what's she to you?" Draco asked. "I like her, very much, I  
  
don't want you hurting her," Ron said. "I wouldn't want to hurt her. I love her. You are  
  
very dense, Weasley," Draco said. "You what?" Ron asked. "I love her," Draco said  
  
again as they washed and cleaned trophies. They spent the rest of the time working in  
  
silence.  
  
A/N - I do think I wrote nicely for now. yea. I haven't had a good day, I'm disconnected from the internet, so I'm on a different computer! I'd work on it some more, but this isn't my comp! I'll add more later or tomorrow, so I'm sorry it is short. Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Authors Note 1

Author's Note -  
  
Okay, I'm sick of saying I don't own HP, so I'm saying that here. Second of all, I really like reading the reviews, it keeps me  
  
going, so thanks. I WANT you to criticize/correct me on my spelling and grammar; I like that. Even if you redo a whole sentence  
  
to make it sound right. Spell check does not help me check everything; it does not have a mind of its own. Also - If you do not  
  
like the story - Don't read it! I'm not forcing you to. I'm very busy with school and all, so I don't have as much time to write, it's  
  
nearing report time again, ugh! I had started this story on Thanksgiving break (maybe I'll finish the story near Christmas). I  
  
appreciate the reviews, etc. once again. I'll try and add a new chapter this afternoon. Till then, cya!  
  
-Jen 


	4. The Walk

Late that night Ron and Draco returned to the Gryffindor common room, where  
  
Hermione and Harry were waiting. Harry conjured up a chess board and Harry and Ron  
  
played. Most of the time there was silence except when Harry or Ron moved a chess  
  
piece. "So." Ron began, "You really like Mal-I mean Draco?" "Yes, I do," Hermione  
  
replied then smiled at Draco. Draco looked down at her and smiled back as she moved  
  
closer to him. "I'm sorry Ron," she said. "Why?" he asked. "I know you like me. I like  
  
you too, but as a brother," she said and tried to smile. "Yeah, I suppose you are right," he  
  
said, very unhappily. Hermione stood up. "Okay, well I'm tired. I'm going to bed now.  
  
Good night," she said and left the common room from the portrait, she wanted to take a  
  
long walk to her room. Hermione was very happy and wanted to enjoy a nice relaxing  
  
walk alone. It was late at night, so she didn't expect anyone to be up and awake. She  
  
began hearing footsteps following her. She turned around. "Whose there?" The footsteps  
  
stopped. She thought it was just her imagination and began walking again. The steps  
  
starting again, and they got louder. She began to jog down the hall, so did the footsteps.  
  
She freaked out and ran as fast as she possibly could to the dorms. She tried a spell she  
  
had read about to unlock Draco's door. Luckily, it worked, and she slipped into his room  
  
and got into his bed. She fell asleep quickly and easily.  
  
(update - I edited the chapter)  
  
Yea. I know, (very) short again. but I have a writer's block! Gimme some suggestions  
  
or something, maybe I'll use 'em? I need some inspiration - a stupid car gave me a  
  
headache (don't ask). 


	5. Another Dream

Draco woke up in the middle of the night to feel a cold body pressing against his.  
  
Hermione lay next to him shivering. He shook her to wake her up. She groaned. "What?"  
  
she asked. "You okay? Why are you in here? You are freezing," he said. "Someone was  
  
following me. . . I didn't know what to do and I came in here. Of course, I used a spell. . .  
  
It is cold in here," she said. "Of course, I'm in Slytherin, what did you expect?" he joked.  
  
He was benign to her about it. She smiled. "I'm going to my room, would you like to  
  
come?" "Sure," he said as he followed her out of the room. Chris grinned wickedly  
  
seeing Hermione and Draco walk out of his room in the middle of the night. Andrew and  
  
him were up playing wizard's chess again. "Have fun?" Chris asked. "We didn't do  
  
anything. I went into his room because someone was following me, I was scared. Give  
  
me a break," Hermione said. Chris still smiled. "Get your brain out of the gutters, you  
  
dolt," she said. "Sure..." he said. Hermione didn't want to bring Draco into her room  
  
anymore. Knowing Chris and Andrew, that wasn't the smartest thing to do. She plopped  
  
down onto a chair and Draco sat next to her. They stayed up and watched Chris and  
  
Andrew play chess. After a while Hermione drifted off to sleep on top of Draco.  
  
***  
  
"Whose there?" No one answered. The room was cold and dark. Hermione sat there  
  
alone. Someone was near, but not visible. She heard a faint clink from the far end of the  
  
room. The person was getting closer. She began screaming.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up 'Mione!" Draco practically yelled and shook Hermione. "You were screaming,  
  
what's wrong?" Draco asked. He caressed her skin. She looked up at him. "I don't know  
  
what happened. Someone was there..." she trailed off. "It was a dream, calm down," he  
  
said soothing her.  
  
  
  
A/N - Mwahahaha - benign is a Wordly Wise word for this week! The example said something like "Harry was benign to Laura" so, it was perfect, had to use it. It was a sign from God! Sorry, lol. =) I hope this chapter is long enough for ya, it is longer than the previous two, I hope to add more soon. 


	6. Another Encounter

Hermione stayed awake the rest of the night with Draco there to keep her feeling  
  
safe. Early in the morning the two got ready for the day then met back in the prefect  
  
common room. They decided to take a walk, it was still early and most people were either  
  
asleep or were just getting ready, so they had no problem walking around together.  
  
Hermione stayed as close to him as possible for fear of her new stalker. They spent most  
  
of the time talking about their summers and everything. Draco had asked her to go to the  
  
Halloween Dance with him, and, of course, she accepted. After a while they entered the  
  
Great Hall for breakfast. Stupidly though, they were close together like they had been,  
  
and Snape and McGonagall were watching them. Hermione and Draco quickly parted  
  
and took their seats at their tables. After they finished eating they headed for Potions  
  
class. Snape was extremely harsh on Hermione and took away 100 house points.  
  
Hermione hadn't done anything but try to help Harry with his potion. Draco was furious  
  
about this but didn't do anything because he didn't know what to do. Next Gryffindor had  
  
transfiguration. The class went by quickly and McGonagall requested to see Hermione  
  
after class. Hermione already knew it was about Draco. As soon as everyone left the  
  
class, Hermione walked up to the front of the room to see McGonagall. "Yes Professor?"  
  
she asked. "What has Mr. Malfoy done to you? One moment you are running away from  
  
him, next you are walking around with him happily. Something is not right. Did he use a  
  
potion on you?" McGonagall asked. "No, I like Draco. It just took some time for me to  
  
figure out," Hermione replied. McGonagall went on after that, telling Hermione if Draco  
  
bothered her to tell her (McGonagall) (I had trouble wording the sentence).  
  
***  
  
At the same time Snape was questioning Malfoy. "What were you doing with a  
  
filthy mudblood?" Snape asked. "Well sir, she is a prefect. We were making sure  
  
everything was okay, so we were walking around together," Draco replied. "Good, you  
  
may go," Snape said dismissing Draco. Another day quickly passed by, but today Draco  
  
and Hermione tried to avoid each other at all costs when they were not in the common  
  
room.  
  
***  
  
That night Hermione had another problem with her new stalker. Someone was  
  
following her around again. She ran back to the common room to find Chris and Draco  
  
sitting there talking. "Where is Andrew?" she questioned and out of breath. "He is asleep.  
  
He hasn't been feeling well," Chris said. "Oh," was all Hermione could still out of breath.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with you?" Draco asked. "Someone was following me again..."  
  
"Who?" Chris interrupted her. "That's the problem, I don't know." 


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note # 2!  
  
I am really pissed off at myself right now. I started writing my book, and the readability level is 4.6! How easy is it to read my fan fiction story? I have not checked the statistics there yet... I do not think I want to know what it is. I hope to add another chapter this weekend. I want to work on my book for now, while my ideas are still fresh in mind. I was not in school today, so I did add another chapter earlier. Thanks!  
  
Oh, I do "review" my own story to answer questions, rather than do what I am doing now. This is reading level 4.2. I suck at writing. This story will remain PG-13; I do not want to go to R, although it would be much easier to write... I am not going to stoop that low to get the easy way out, lol. 


	8. The Holidays

Time passed by quickly and those encounters with her stalker had not happened in a  
  
while. Soon enough it was Halloween. Hermione went to the dance as a 'witch,' or what  
  
muggles thought witches looked like. She had a long black dress, made a crooked nose,  
  
and had all the necessities. Draco went as a zombie. He had a black suit on stained with  
  
'blood' and an 'ax' cutting through his head. Harry and Ron both went as vampires. Chris  
  
and Andrew dressed up like pawns (wizard's chess). It was a great dance. The Weird  
  
Sisters were very good. Draco and Hermione took a walk outside the castle in a garden.  
  
"Thanks Draco," Hermione said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "For  
  
what?" he asked as they continued walking. "For being there for me. You are such a great  
  
guy - I'm lucky to have you," she said and smiled. "No, I'm lucky to have you," he said  
  
then kissed her passionately on the lips. They went on for a few minutes then broke apart  
  
and continued to walk around the garden hand in hand.  
  
  
  
They decided to go back into the school and dance. Ron, who sat alone and dateless, felt  
  
a tinge of jealousy. After they stopped dancing, Ron walked over to them. "May I dance  
  
with Hermione?" Ron asked Draco, but Hermione too, of course. "Yeah, sure, if 'Mione  
  
wants to," Draco said calmly then looked at Hermione. "Sure Ron," she said. His face lit  
  
up. Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek then took Ron with her to the dance floor. The  
  
two danced and then Ron thanked her. "You're welcome," she smiled. She had not seen  
  
Ron this happy in a long time, and it made her feel good to know she was the reason he  
  
was happy. She walked off the find Draco. Bunches of girls were around him, talking to  
  
him, a few flirting with him. She saw Pansy was among them. She was furious with  
  
Pansy and practically stormed over to Draco and to his relief. "Oh! There is Hermione!  
  
Good bye ladies," he said in an excited tone as he tried to get away from them. "Hey  
  
baby. Sorry about that," he said and frowned. She laughed. "I don't blame them," she  
  
said and began dancing with him again. The dance was great fun for Hermione. At about  
  
midnight, everyone returned to his or her room.  
  
  
  
The four Prefects went to the Gryffindor common room knowing there would still be a  
  
party there. Sure enough, there was. Fred and George had out fireworks and other crazy  
  
things. They charmed the fire so that you could actually pick it up without hurting  
  
yourself. There were little bits of fire everywhere and were being thrown around. At  
  
about three in the morning McGonagall came in to the room, made them all go to bed,  
  
and clean up. The Prefects did most of the work then went to bed.  
  
  
  
Time passed by quickly again. It was nearing Christmas time. Ron, Harry, Hermione,  
  
Chris, Andrew, and Draco were all staying. Draco had the hardest time making up a  
  
persuasive excuse for staying. His father usually had Draco go home for Christmas.  
  
Draco finally decided to just say he needed to stay due to the fact that he was a Prefect  
  
and had responsibilities he needed to fulfill during Christmas vacation. He was especially  
  
worried about Hermione. This person had been following her again. She was having  
  
problems studying and spent many nights awake in her room.  
  
  
  
Finally, many of the students left. There were only a few people from each house left.  
  
Therefore, there were two tables at the Great Hall. Hermione, Draco, Harry, the  
  
Weasleys, and many teachers, including Dumbledore, usually sat at one table, while  
  
everyone else sat at the other. Draco enjoyed being able to spend more time with  
  
Hermione and not have to worry about it. Christmas Eve there was a large feast. Ron and  
  
Harry were in heaven with all the food. Dumbledore chuckled as he watched Ron's eyes  
  
widen at the sight of so much food. "Wow! Look at all this food Harry!" Ron said as he  
  
looked around. "Pigs..." Hermione snorted under her breathe and Draco began laughing.  
  
They all took their seats and the feast began. Fred and George talked about Quidditch the  
  
whole time. Ginny talked to Hermione when Draco was not, and Ron and Harry talked  
  
about various things.  
  
  
  
The next morning the Prefects found their presents in their common room. Chris and  
  
Andrew took theirs to the Ravenclaw common room while Hermione and Draco took  
  
theirs to the Gryffindor common room (unwrapped, of course). Hermione, Ron, and  
  
Harry exchanged gifts. Harry and Ron had gotten sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny  
  
gave Harry some candy. Everyone received many presents. Chris and Andrew gave  
  
Hermione and Draco Wizard's Chess. Hermione could not help but laugh when she  
  
opened that present.  
  
  
  
AN - Whoa! I wrote a lot there... lol! I am not going to add another chapter until next week, okay? I am going to be very busy this week! In addition, if you want a nice Christmas chapter - do not complain! lol! 


	9. Christmas Breakfast

Author's Note - Hmm... I do not think I ever claimed MY characters - did I? Well they are - Jennifer, Chris, Andrew, Eric, Brian, Jacquelyn, and Sean. Quari is my best friend - Lindsey, lol, I do not own her. I know I said I'd upload this tomorrow, but I wanna upload it now!!!  
  
They went to a late breakfast at about nine. Dumbledore had made it late so everyone  
  
could sleep in or open presents. They entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was "snowing"  
  
and there was a large round table in the center of the Hall. The teachers, as well as Chris,  
  
Andrew, (Hermione and Draco opted out) and a few other students, sat in the middle  
  
while the other students sat outside of the table. Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry sat  
  
across from Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape as well as some other teachers. It was  
  
Harry's decision, though, Hermione and Draco hated it. Hermione had also straightened  
  
her hair and pulled some of it pack out of her face. She looked very beautiful to most of  
  
the boys there and many people talked to her, seeing as she could not talk much to Draco  
  
with Snape around. She also made quite a few new friends - Jennifer from Slytherin,  
  
Quari from Ravenclaw, twins Jacquelyn and Sean from Hufflepuff and Eric from  
  
Ravenclaw. One boy, by the name of Brian (Slytherin), scared her. He kept staring at her  
  
and asking her questions. Ron saved her by talking about Transfiguration class. Harry  
  
talked to Dumbledore quite a bit, and Draco talked with Snape. Slowly everyone went  
  
back to his or her dorm to rest. After a while, the only ones left were Fred, George, Ron,  
  
Harry, the Prefects and a few teachers, as well as Dumbledore. 


	10. 3rd Note

Author's Note  
  
Oh! Goody Goody!! New chapter soon, for Christmas.  
  
I know the last chapter was short, but if I added any more, it would cut into the next chapter.  
  
"Is Brian the stalker?" Maybe... ;)  
  
Hey, oh yea, PLEASE read the reviews! I frequently review the story to add little updates, but I don't think many people pay attention to that.  
  
Right now, I have a little over 4 pages, over 2300 words! (Not yet spaced)  
  
Happy Christmas!  
  
I can say one thing - Hermione gets hurt, emotionally? Physically? Both? This is where I leave you. 


	11. Christmas Chapter

The remaining students set off. They were to meet at the entrance of the school. They  
  
wanted to go outside - they needed to change into some different clothes. Hermione  
  
conjured up something for Draco, seeing as he was not the type to have muggle clothes in  
  
his closet. Draco changed then walked to Hermione's room, she was in the bathroom  
  
fixing her makeup. "I'm going now, 'Mione, see you downstairs," Draco said and pecked  
  
her on the cheek. "Okay," Hermione smiled looking at him through the mirror. By the  
  
time Hermione finished, she figured they were all waiting for her. Even though they  
  
invited Ginny, Hermione figured Ginny was ready and waiting too, seeing as Ginny did  
  
not wear makeup yet. Hermione had thrown on a warm, fuzzy, black sweater over a red  
  
blouse and then put on some jeans. She ran out into the common room. 'It's so dark' she  
  
thought and laughed to herself. 'It is because Andrew and Chris are not here!' she left the  
  
common room and walked down the halls. All was silent. She began humming the  
  
muggle song "Silent Night" to herself. She finished the song and heard footsteps.  
  
However, it was not just one person, so she assumed some other students were walking  
  
around. She stopped at a gargoyle and the footsteps stopped as well, she did not care,  
  
whoever it was could not follow her now. She muttered something and a hallway opened  
  
up to her. She walked in and slid down a slide that led to the dungeons. She figured it  
  
would be easier to walk up on set of stairs, rather than walk down a bunch. She reached  
  
the bottom with an "Ooof" from falling off the slide onto the cold, hard floor. She got up  
  
and began walking again. As she was walking, someone crept up behind her and grabbed  
  
a back pocket on her jeans.  
  
Someone put his or her hand over her mouth, then someone else grabbed her, and a third  
  
  
  
person said a spell to keep her quiet. The voice was familiar, yet she could not tell who it  
  
was. She struggled to get away from the person holding her, yet the person was too  
  
strong. She whipped her head around with wide eyes as she saw who stood there. One  
  
figure laughed at her facial expression. "Now what?" the smallest figure asked the tallest.  
  
The tallest figure had a malicious smile. "We dispose of her for now," the voice was cold  
  
and what he said sent shivers through her body. She could not believe it! She thought two  
  
of them were her friends.  
  
Chris and Andrew laughed at her as she struggled to get free from Andrew's tight grasp  
  
on her arm. She hit him and did all she could, but it was useless. She was not surprised  
  
with the third figure - Snape still stood there smiling. "Come along," Snape said as he  
  
motioned for Andrew and Chris to follow. Chris and Andrew dragged her to a room that  
  
was dimly lit, yet the light was bright enough that you could see. On their way, she saw  
  
the Dark Mark Andrew's arm. Snape laughed, and then he and Andrew left leaving Chris,  
  
Hermione, and other wizards. Hermione saw the Dark Mark on Chris' arm, too. Chris put  
  
his head on her shoulder and whispered something. A look of disgust now occupied her  
  
face.  
  
He said a spell so she could speak, then threw her on the floor and cast another spell -  
  
one she did not know. It kept her from standing up. Chris laughed, left, and locked the  
  
door. Eric, Jacquelyn, Sean, Quari, and some other students sat there as well. Many  
  
eyeing Hermione, she was a Prefect after all. One thing she noticed after talking with  
  
many of them was that none of them were pure blood. She could not believe Chris and  
  
Andrew would do such a thing to her, or any of these people for that matter. Hermione  
  
talked with Jacquelyn most of the time, and tried numerous spells - none worked.  
  
Hermione sat there looking at the door, waiting for her awful fate.  
  
****  
  
"Okay! Hermione NEVER takes this long! And Chris and Andrew aren't back yet!"  
  
Draco said. After a few moments of silence Draco finally said, "Well, I'm going to look  
  
for them all!" Draco stormed off leaving everyone else with dumbfounded expressions.  
  
He first went to the Prefect common room, no one was there, he searched the house  
  
common rooms, and the trio was in none. He took the same rout Hermione took using the  
  
gargoyle. He found Chris, Andrew, and Snape walking down the hall. "What are you  
  
three doing together?" Draco asked suspiciously. "We told Snape how Hermione is  
  
missing and all, he said he'd help us look for her," Andrew said. "Oh..." Draco trailed  
  
off. Draco said goodbye and kept looking.  
  
Draco heard voices down the hall and followed them. He tried to open the door the noise  
  
was coming from, but it was locked. He could here people complaining. He heard  
  
Hermione! He began trying numerous spells and such but nothing worked. Draco ran as  
  
fast as possible to the entrance to seek help from the others.  
  
****  
  
"That git! Why does he have to care about Hermione so much? He is going to ruin  
  
everything!" Chris yelled in Snape's office. "Yes, what will we now use as an excuse at  
  
lunch?" Snape asked himself out loud, slowly. "Well, one thing is for sure, neither Chris  
  
nor I can say anything, it'll have to be you Severus," Andrew said. "Yes, I know that,"  
  
Snape said looking at nothing in particular. "They have detention? Hmm... No, that  
  
would not make any sense," Chris paused. "I know!"  
  
****  
  
"I found her!" Draco gasped. "Good, where is she? She has been raking forever!" George  
  
complained. "That's the problem... She is... umm... locked up..." he could not find the  
  
right words. "Why don't you just say a spell and 'unlock' her?" Fred asked. "Tried! I  
  
need help! Follow me," Draco said. Draco ran down to the dungeons with Ginny at his  
  
heals. They reached the room and there was no sound. Each wizard had his or her try at  
  
the door, it did not work. All of a sudden, they heard some footsteps.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chris asked. "Hermione is in there!" Draco practically yelled  
  
at him. Snape and Andrew just stood there, not sure what to say. "Oh, she was in there  
  
with some of her friends earlier. She had some work to do and went to the library. She  
  
told me she'd tell you she would be upstairs and that Andrew and I would be with  
  
Professor Snape," Chris tried to explain. "What are you doing with the Professor?" Ron  
  
asked. "They were having trouble with something Ron," Snape said. "Oh," Ron said.  
  
"Well, she never told us anything," Harry said. "She probably just missed you," Andrew  
  
said. "I suppose you are right," Ginny said. They all left with Chris and Andrew (not  
  
Snape).  
  
****  
  
Lunch came quickly. "Where on Earth is Hermione?" Ron asked no one in particular as  
  
he scanned the room for her. Why don"She is probably still studying," Andrew said. Most people  
  
ate their lunch in silence, mostly because they were all thinking. As soon as Draco  
  
finished his lunch, he got up and went to the library. Of course, no one was there. Draco  
  
searched the common rooms, went into her room, and searched the castle. 'What am I  
  
going to do?' he thought.  
  
****  
  
Hermione and the others sat in the room. It was cold. She shivered as she waited for what  
  
was to happen to her. Just then, the door creaked open. There stood the trio, Chris,  
  
Andrew, and Snape. They each grabbed two students. Chris grabbed Hermione and Eric,  
  
Andrew grabbed Jacquelyn and Sean, and Snape grabbed Quari and another boy by the  
  
name of Steven. They locked the door to keep the rest from escaping and put a silencing  
  
spell on the six they grabbed. Hermione struggled as hard as she could to get out of his  
  
grasp, but it was useless, Chris was too strong. They left Hogwarts grounds and went to  
  
the Forbidden Forest. "We can't let Hermione go with Lucius," Chris said. "Yes," Snape  
  
said slowly. By now, Hermione was too tired to keep struggling and she looked at the  
  
three with a worried expression. "But how shall we say anything? We cannot just say  
  
Lucius cannot have her, they will ask why. We cannot tell them about Hermione and  
  
Draco!" Andrew said. "I'm not sure what we'll do, just hope she doesn't go to Lucius I  
  
suppose," Snape said. "We need to be going; Voldemort does not like to wait!" Chris  
  
yelled at the other two. Hermione figured Chris must be superior to Snape and Andrew.  
  
Chris was always bossing them around. They all apparated.  
  
When they apparated to their destination, there were other people already there. The six  
  
that had been brought were tied up while the trio and a few others went to retrieve the  
  
rest. Voldemort looked pleased with the six that had been brought. It did not take as long  
  
for the rest to arrive. When everyone was there (including the mudbloods from Hogwarts)  
  
Voldemort started. It was a meeting to initiate new Death Eaters... The students captured  
  
from Hogwarts. The Dark Mark was branded on the forearm of the left arm of every  
  
student. They all winced in pain. Voldemort told everyone that those in the 'inner circle'  
  
got one of the students as a slave/servant. The students were lined up for choosing.  
  
Voldemort took a student as well though, Jacquelyn. Jacquelyn sat next to Voldemort for  
  
the rest of the meeting and winced in pain from the Dark Mark and from watching her  
  
friends go to awful people. Next Lucius picked. Of course, much to the trio's displeasure,  
  
he picked Hermione. She was horrified. All she could do for the rest of the meeting was  
  
think. She found out that she would go to the Malfoy Manor every weekend, but she  
  
would remain in school. She would also spend her summers there, as a servant. What  
  
would she do? Thoughts swirled around her mind as she sat there with Lucius.  
  
****  
  
The next morning she woke up in her own room, she figured one of the trio brought her  
  
up, she shuddered at the awful thought. Then it hit her - she was a Death Eater! She ran  
  
out of her room to find Draco, Chris, and Andrew sitting there. She ran to Draco and  
  
lifted up both his sleeves. He was not a Death Eater. He looked at her with a puzzled  
  
expression. Chris and Andrew looked at each other with worried expressions, she would  
  
not tell Draco, would she? "Hermione, can I please talk to you?" Andrew asked. She  
  
looked at him as if he were crazy and said nothing as she sat next to Draco. "What's  
  
wrong 'Mione?" Draco asked. "May I please speak with Hermione, Draco?" Andrew  
  
asked as he stood up. "Sure," Draco said. Andrew walked over and grabbed her arm with  
  
the same tight grip he had the night before. She reluctantly followed him into his room.  
  
"You CANNOT tell Draco, or anyone, about this, do you understand me?" he yelled at  
  
her. He still had not let go and his grip was tightening. She nodded and pulled back in  
  
pain as soon as he let her go. She rubbed her wrist then left his room and went to her  
  
own. She decided to take a bath to relax herself. She slowly sunk into the hot steaming  
  
water. "What will I do? Draco will find out sometime or another. As well as the staff,  
  
Harry, the Weasleys..." she sobbed before she could finish talking to herself. "What about  
  
my parents? Ohhhh... What am I going to do?" she moaned. Soon she got up and  
  
summoned a towel, wrapping it around herself, and walked out to her room to get some  
  
clothes. She put on long sleeve shirt, of course, it was red, and she wore some jeans. She  
  
walked out to the common room. She remembered it was Friday. She had to leave for the  
  
Malfoy Manor tonight. She looked at Draco with a blank face, she felt like crying, she  
  
wanted him to comfort her. She sat next to Draco and laid her head on his chest. She  
  
listened to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm calmed her quite a bit. Draco looked down at  
  
her and stroked her hair as she stared into the fire. He did not question her, he knew she  
  
would tell him about it when she was ready. She was glad for this, too.  
  
Harry and Ron, on the other hand, would not leave her alone at lunch. She ended up  
  
running out of the Great Hall crying from all of the pressure. Chris and Andrew ran after  
  
her after an approving glance from Snape. Chris caught up to her first and grabbed her.  
  
"If you want, we'll hurt them," Chris smiled. They were acting strange, one minute they  
  
are extremely mean, the next they are nice. Either way, she could not help but smile at his  
  
comment. "Ah... Good, you are smiling. Now, a umm... what's the word? Penny for your  
  
thoughts?" Andrew asked. Hermione laughed at him. "Why?" her face quickly changed  
  
to a look of sorrow. "I'm not the one who decided to make you a Death Eater, we were  
  
just following orders," Chris said. "Oh..." Hermione said then looked at her arm. She  
  
rolled up the sleeve, she could not believe it. "Can we please beat up Weasel and Potter?"  
  
Chris was now pleading her. "No!" she said as she laughed at him. "Will you be okay?"  
  
Andrew asked. "Um... What am I going to do about the whole Malfoy situation I am in?"  
  
she looked at them. Then the cousins looked at each other not so sure what to say. "We'll  
  
cover for you when you are there on the weekends. When summer comes, I am not sure  
  
what will happen. As you figured out on your own, Draco is not a Death Eater. I think he  
  
will be by the end of the year, but not by choice, Lucius will make him," Andrew said.  
  
She was relieved but at the time still upset by all this, she figured it would be nice that  
  
Draco would be with her as a Death Eater, but she still hated being one. "You okay  
  
now?" Chris asked. She nodded. "Good! Let us go back! I'm hungry!" he smiled at her.  
  
She followed them back into the Great Hall to eat, this time she sat with Chris and  
  
Andrew.  
  
****  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Hermione? She's been ignoring us a lot this year!" Ron was  
  
furious. "Now she is talking to Snape! For God's sake, something is wrong with her!"  
  
Ron said to Harry, trying to keep his voice down. Draco noticed this, too. He was not  
  
sure what was wrong. He figured it was okay, she was talking to Snape and they were  
  
having a nice conversation, without getting points taken away from Gryffindor.  
  
****  
  
Chris, Andrew, and Snape knew she was not alright. "Would you rather be in Jacquelyn's  
  
position Miss Granger?" Snape asked. Snape smiled. That would be the first time she  
  
ever saw him smile, it was not a malicious smile, it was a kind smile. "No!" she retorted  
  
and laughed. "When are you leaving?" Chris asked her. "At six. I will not have to leave  
  
this early normally, but 'Master Malfoy' wants me there early on the first day," she  
  
replied. A few heads turned at what they heard, but the four thought nothing of it. As  
  
their conversation went on, almost everyone was staring at them, including the staff.  
  
Finally, someone spoke to them. "It is quite nice you are getting along with the students  
  
Severus," Dumbledore said. "Hmm? Oh, yes Albus," Snape said. Dumbledore smiled at  
  
the four then continued to eat. "I have to go get ready," Hermione said. "Okay, see ya,"  
  
Andrew said as Hermione left. When Hermione was gone, Draco waited about 10  
  
minutes then he left as well, in search of Hermione. When he reached their common  
  
room, Hermione was sitting on a couch with a bag. "What's that for?" he pointed to the  
  
bag. "I'm going somewhere," a startled Hermione said. "Where?" he asked. "Can't say,"  
  
she replied. "Why not?" he asked again. "Wanna die?" "No." "Then I can't tell you!" she  
  
exclaimed. He pouted. "You will find out by the end of the year, but certainly not from  
  
me! The last thing I want is for you or me to die, or be separated. I am going to be gone  
  
every weekend; it is bad enough as it is!" With this, she walked out with her bag and  
  
down to the dungeons, figuring the trio would be down there.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door to Snape's office. "Come in," said a cold voice. She  
  
slowly opened the door, slipped in, and then shut the door behind her. "Ah, hello  
  
Hermione," Snape said. "Hello Professor, Andre, Chris," she walked over to them. "What  
  
brings you here?" Andrew asked. "Draco... Can I please stay here until six? I cannot go  
  
anywhere else really. I keep getting questioned," she pleaded. "Of course!" Chris  
  
exclaimed. "Thanks," Hermione said quietly. "Okay, look at the bright side, Draco will  
  
be a Death Eater soon! You won't have to worry any more!" Andrew tried to cheer her  
  
up. "When?" she asked. "The end of January," Snape said. "Good. This is strange. I  
  
mean, me talking to Professor Snape, Chris, and Andrew, without anyone getting into  
  
trouble," she laughed and tried to change the topic. "Yes, but to Chris and I, it is strange  
  
to be in Severus' classes. We've known each other for the longest time," Chris said. "Oh,  
  
really?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I've known them since they were babies. Their parents  
  
are Death Eaters, so that is how we met," Snape said. "Oh..." Hermione replied, not sure  
  
what to say. She spent the rest of the evening talking with the trio.  
  
At 10 of six, she left the school grounds with a few other new Death Eaters. They all  
  
gathered in the Forbidden Forest and apparated to their "master's" home. When  
  
Hermione arrived, Lucius was outside waiting. "Come along," Lucius said to her as he  
  
turned and walked into his house. He walked up some stairs and led her to an extremely  
  
small room. It had a bed and a chest with drawers. "This is where you will sleep. Over  
  
the summer it will be a different room, but this will do for now. There is a bathroom at  
  
the end of the hall. Once you put your things away, find me. I'll tell you what you need to  
  
do." Hermione nodded and he left her alone. She quickly put everything away and set off  
  
to find Lucius.  
  
****  
  
Draco left through the secret passage behind the desk to get to the Gryffindor common  
  
room. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked. He was still angry with  
  
Hermione. "Where is Hermione? She said she was going somewhere, figured you might  
  
know," Draco said calmly. "She didn't say anything to us," Harry said. "She's been  
  
acting very strange..." Draco said. "You're telling us?!" Ron yelled at him. "She's my  
  
girlfriend, you know, and you haven't exactly been there for her this year! You are  
  
always making things worse for her, Weasel!"  
  
****  
  
Back at the Malfoy Manor, Hermione was making dinner for Narcissa and Lucius. She  
  
made salads out of roses and some other exotic foods. She called them down and served  
  
them their food, then left and ate in a different room. She ate as fast as possible, washed  
  
the dishes, and then went to sleep.  
  
****  
  
This process repeated, Hermione cooked and cleaned for them every weekend. Every  
  
week, Draco got a bit mad. It was the end of January, and Hermione was getting the hang  
  
of everything, what to do and when, and what to do at the meetings. This time, before she  
  
left she said something to Draco. "I know you are going to be a Death Eater soon," she  
  
started. "I have some friends who are Death Eaters and they aren't pureblood. So if you  
  
see them, don't be surprised, and try not to show any emotion. You're father would kill  
  
you," she continued. "Okay, I think that's what they wanted me to tell you." He looked at  
  
her, still trying to figure who he knew was a Death Eater. "I have to go, I'll see you on  
  
Monday." She kissed him and left.  
  
****  
  
That night Hermione made dinner and cleaned up after, then went to bed. Lucius and  
  
Hermione would have to wake up early to get to the Death Eater meeting. She woke up as  
  
early as possible and threw on her Death Eater robe. She met Lucius downstairs and they  
  
left. She took her place next to Lucius and looked at all the people who were to become  
  
Death Eaters. She saw Draco and quickly looked down at the ground. Draco had noticed  
  
her. His eyes somewhat widened. He turned to look at Voldemort as he came in to the  
  
middle of the circle of people. "These people are all pureblood and are joining us,"  
  
Voldemort went on and explained some things. He branded the Dark Mark into their  
  
arms and they all winced, just as Hermione had. Draco also noticed the other students -  
  
Andrew, Chris, and the mudbloods. He saw Snape and some other adults he knew. 'Well,  
  
this explains a lot' Draco thought as he scanned the crowd. Hermione could not stand all  
  
of it. Draco kept staring at the people he knew and her the most. She was beginning to  
  
think someone would get hurt. As soon as the whole thing was over, she was extremely  
  
grateful, but she could not leave yet. She had to stay with Lucius.  
  
Lucius walked over to his son and began talking. "I'm proud of you, Draco," Lucius said.  
  
"Thank you father," Draco said. Hermione tried her hardest to stay behind Lucius and get  
  
Chris or Andrew's attention. Both Chris and Andrew walked over and she gave them a  
  
look to say, "Help me!" Lucius and Draco turned around and joined the three's little  
  
circle. "Draco, this is Hermione, Chris, and Andrew," Lucius said. "I know father, they  
  
are the other three Prefects at school," Draco said as he looked at them. "I did not know  
  
you are a Prefect, Hermione," Lucius said to her. She just wanted to run away, she had no  
  
clue what to say. She looked at Chris and Andrew. Chris and Andrew were like brothers  
  
to her now, and she was constantly looking to them for help. Chris laughed. "She isn't the  
  
talkative type, Lucius," Chris said. She gave him an angry look that made them all laugh.  
  
Lucius explained Hermione was a servant at the Malfoy Manor. Draco smiled at this. She  
  
turned red.  
  
She had to look up at all of them; she was much shorter than they were. Hermione stood  
  
there and just listened to them for the rest of the time, she was in no mood to talk, and  
  
Draco could not keep his eyes off her. When everyone was done talking, it was 10  
  
o'clock at night. Hermione thought that must have been the longest day of her life. They  
  
got back to the manor and Hermione went straight to bed. The next morning, Hermione  
  
was allowed to sleep in, Lucius was much nicer since he found out she was a Prefect. The  
  
one thing he did not like about Hermione was that she was not pureblood, and she was  
  
just as strong as he was (with magic, of course). He also thought it did not make sense,  
  
how could a mudblood be so powerful? He thought if she were pureblood, she and Draco  
  
would be a good couple. Hermione woke up at one in the afternoon. She cleaned a bit,  
  
and then went back to school early.  
  
Draco was waiting for her in the common room. The minute she walked in, he ran over to  
  
her and hugged her. "Let... me... go!" she managed to get out; she could not breathe  
  
because he was holding her so tightly. He let her go and laughed while she took a deep  
  
breathe. "I can't believe it, you're a Death Eater! My father seems to like you, as well,  
  
too bad you're not pureblood," Draco said. "Yeah... Not like I had much of a choice,"  
  
Hermione said. "What do you mean?" "Notice all the other people who are not  
  
pureblood? Snape, Chris, and Andrew dragged us there. Oh well, I've made some new  
  
friends, and Severus is much nicer," Hermione said. He stared at her as she said  
  
'Severus.' "What?" she asked. "Severus?" he asked. "Um... yeah," she replied. The two  
  
talked as they walked downstairs. They bumped into Ron and Harry. "Where have you  
  
been Hermione?" Ron asked. "Somewhere," she said, and Draco laughed. "It's not funny,  
  
Voldemort is near; Harry's head has been hurting like heck!" Ron yelled. "Oh sod off  
  
Weasel, Hermione does not have to talk to you," Draco said then tugged on her and they  
  
continued downstairs. They ate dinner then Hermione took Draco down to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione, Draco, Chris, and Andrew spent a lot of time with Snape and other Slytherins,  
  
especially any other Death Eaters. Hermione was surprised at how many Death Eaters  
  
there were in Hogwarts. Most Slytherins knew that all four Prefects were Death Eaters.  
  
The only one that surprised them was Hermione, but it was not as if she had a choice in  
  
the matter.  
  
Harry and Ron were extremely mad at Hermione, she never spent any time with them any  
  
more, and they knew she was lying about her whereabouts. Therefore, one night when  
  
she passed them in the hall, they followed her. She slipped into the Potions room where  
  
many other students where, all chatting and happy. Harry and Ron looked in and saw  
  
Snape talking with the four Prefects, and many Slytherins scattered across the room. Ron  
  
turned red with anger. So this is where she had been sneaking off to? All of a sudden,  
  
Harry's scar began to burn. Harry grabbed his forehead. Ron saw all the people in the  
  
potions room grabbing there arms and heading toward the door, wincing in pain. Ron  
  
turned to tell Harry and saw he was grabbing his head. Ron pulled Harry behind a  
  
gargoyle and watched all the people as they filed out of Snape's classroom. Ron pulled  
  
Harry and they followed them outside of Hogwarts. Ron watched as they entered the  
  
Forbidden Forest and disapparated. Harry's scar was hurting like heck. The two boys ran  
  
back into Hogwarts and found Professor McGonagall.  
  
"We need to speak to Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed breathing hard. "Why?" McGonagall  
  
asked with a questioning glance. "Harry's scar! You-Know-Who! Snape!" Ron managed  
  
to get out. "That does not make one bit of sense!" McGonagall said as she walked with  
  
them towards Dumbledore's office. They stopped. "Lemon Meringue," McGonagall said  
  
as the spiral staircase appeared. "Go!" McGonagall exclaimed at the two then walked  
  
away. Harry and Ron ran up the stairs, Harry still clutching his head. They ran into his  
  
office and Harry spoke. "Dumbledore! I think Voldemort is near! My scar, it hurts. We  
  
saw the Prefects, Snape, and some other students who were all grabbing there arms leave  
  
the castle and apparate," Harry said. "Oh my," Dumbledore said as he thought. After a  
  
few moments he spoke. "It cannot be though, Severus is a spy for us," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But the Prefects, I can understand Malfoy, but Chris, Andrew, and HERMIONE?" Ron  
  
yelled Hermione's name. "Hermione? I knew about Chris and Andrew, but if Hermione  
  
is too, something must be wrong. Oh my..." Dumbledore said in worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - 4679 words up top! I hope you like. Happy Christmas! I wanted to add more, I just do not have the time, and I need to think of how the next part happens. I did not reread this chapter, so if something does not sound right, bear with me, I did not have the time to check it! It is way too long, lol. Please do not complain too much, thanks. I spent a lot of time on this chapter. This chapter is MY present to YOU. Read and Review! Have a GREAT day! Thank you all so much! 


	12. Ron

A/N - Am I rushing? I need people to tell me, when Becca neomails me back, I will quote what I said to her. I will try to make the chapters longer, I do have a bit of time on my hands for vacation, after that, I am not sure what will happen. It is Christmas day right now. I have two sides, one is Jen, the other is Gwen (my conscience, kind of). Gwen wants me to write. *Gwen kicks Jen* Okay Okay! *begins writing* Oh yeah! *Gwen hits Jen* NEVERMIND! I will tell you at the bottom... Geez  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There is nothing I can do boys. Voldemort may fear me, but I cannot change the minds  
  
of the students. I do not understand why Severus has gone back, either. I am afraid there  
  
is nothing I can do," Dumbledore said distressingly. The two boys left Dumbledore's  
  
office and headed to their common room. As they were walking Harry turned around and  
  
headed downstairs. "Hey, where are you going?" Ron asked. "To Hagrid's" Harry stated,  
  
without stopping or turning back. Ron ran to catch up to Harry who was going at a fairly  
  
fast pace. For every step Harry took, Ron took two. Harry and Ron arrived at Hagrid's to  
  
be greeted by Fang. Hagrid invited the two in and Harry immediately ran to the back of  
  
the hut to look out a window with a good view of the Forbidden Forest. "What are yeh  
  
doin' 'Arry?" Hagrid asked. "I think he is waiting for the Death Eaters to come back.  
  
Hermione and all the other Prefects are Death Eaters, as well as many Slytherins, Snape,  
  
and a few other students," Ron replied for Harry. Hagrid was dumbfounded and did not  
  
know what he should say to the boys.  
  
****  
  
At the Death Eater meeting, they all knelt down to their Lord. "We shall kill Potter soon,  
  
very soon," Voldemort said and went on talking about different ways to kill him.  
  
Hermione liked being a Death Eater, which surprised her, she had really changed. She  
  
was very upset at the whole "kill Potter" thing. She did not know what she would do. If  
  
she did not help, she would be killed. She had become part of the inner circle because of  
  
her great powers. She did not have to go to Lucius' every week, but she chose to anyway.  
  
She did cook for Lucius and Narcissa, but other than that, she was a guest, and she was  
  
treated respectfully. Hermione decided not to dwell on the matter for the time being, but  
  
she knew she would not be able to look Harry in the eye.  
  
****  
  
"They are back!" Harry hissed and watched. Hermione was at the end of the mob. Harry  
  
and Ron ran out the back door of the hut and grabbed Hermione, doing something similar  
  
to what Andrew, Snape, and Chris had done. Ron grabbed her waist and Harry put his  
  
hand over her mouth. All her Death Eater friends were up front, while she was in the  
  
back and alone, so it made it easier for Ron and Harry. "LET ME GO!" she yelled into  
  
Harry's hand, but his hand, of course, muffled it. Once all the others were gone, Harry  
  
took his off her mouth and grabbed her arm, Ron did not let go of her, so that she could  
  
not run away. She saw it was Harry and Ron and looked down at the ground. "What the  
  
hell?" Ron asked. "You're a Death Eater aren't you?" Ron asked. He knew he was  
  
making her extremely uncomfortable, but he did not care, how could she betray Harry  
  
and himself? Hermione did not answer and tried to hold back tears that were beginning to  
  
form in her eyes. If Ron were not holding her, she would have ran into Hogwarts or to the  
  
forest and apparated somewhere. She began to sob, no longer able to control her  
  
emotions, Harry let go of her, but Ron did not, he had no sympathy for her. "Let her go  
  
Ron," Harry said quietly. "No Harry. She has betrayed us! She is following You-Know-  
  
Who and You-Know-Who wants to kill you! How can you be so easy on her?" Ron said  
  
with a very cold voice, making Hermione sob even more. She began to feel weak and  
  
almost fell, but Ron kept her standing. "Ron, you have not even heard what she has to  
  
say!" Harry yelled. "Okay, Hermione, what do you have to say?" Ron looked down at  
  
her. "I'm sorry," she barely managed to get out. Ron let her go and she collapsed onto the  
  
cold ground. Then Ron began walking toward the school, leaving Hermione and Harry  
  
there. "Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked as he knelt down beside her. "Please  
  
leave me Harry," Hermione said, still crying, but not sobbing as if she had been when  
  
Ron was there. "Please talk to me Hermione," Harry pleaded. "Please go," she whispered.  
  
She did not want to see him. Harry knelt there for a few minutes, then got up and left her  
  
there. 'Why must she be so stubborn?' Harry thought to himself as he slowly walked  
  
back to the castle.  
  
Hermione watched Harry walk back; she continued to cry at her thoughts of having  
  
to kill him. She slowly walked back to the castle, trying to stop crying, and hoping no  
  
one would notice. She walked down to the dungeons to meet Draco, Chris, Andrew, and  
  
Snape. When she got there, they all knew something was wrong with her and that she was  
  
crying. She sat on a desk in the potions room next to Draco. "What's wrong 'Mione?"  
  
Draco asked. "Ron," she muttered. "You might not have to kill Potter you know,  
  
Voldemort tends to choose purebloods first for this kind of task," Snape said, assuming  
  
she had said "Harry," he had not heard her say "Ron." She began to silently cry again.  
  
"That and Ron, Professor. They know that I am a Death Eater. You know how you three  
  
grabbed me and stuff on Christmas? They pulled that on me, Ron would not let me go.  
  
Knowing Ron, he will not let me forget all this, my worst feeling, though, is that he will  
  
tell others about me," she said before burying her head into her hands. Snape looked at  
  
her and got up. He quickly left without saying a word. Andrew followed, leaving Draco  
  
and Chris with Hermione.  
  
****  
  
Snape entered the Gryffindor common room with Andrew at his heals. Snape looked  
  
around for Ron. He found Ron then took him out of the common room. "What did I do?"  
  
Ron asked. "You hurt Hermione," Snape said then said a quick charm to erase Ron's  
  
memory of the whole Death Eater incident. Andrew stood behind Ron, knowing he  
  
would get knocked out from the spell. Andrew dragged Ron into the common room and  
  
up to the boys' dorm, leaving him in a bed. Andrew rushed back downstairs, many  
  
puzzled faces watching him. Snape and Andrew retreated back to the dungeons.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked, knowing where they went. "Who?" Snape  
  
asked with a smile on his face. "Just a memory erasing charm," Andrew said, knowing  
  
Snape would rather drive Hermione insane thinking Ron was hurt, rather than just tell  
  
her. She gave him a "look" that made him laugh with the pleasure of knowing he was  
  
driving her crazy.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
A/N - Yea! I cannot concentrate... *sighs* Do I really rush? I need an honest opinion! I think that's why I'm having trouble writing. If I write a book and get it published, would anyone be interested in being e-mailed, I'd tell you the title, my name, and give a description. I've been spending all my spare time on this Fan Fiction story. I really want to keep writing, then finish this, and go onto my book(s). E-mail me or post review with your e-mail saying you're interested in me e-mailing you if I write a book. The setting is at a boarding school, the main characters get into some trouble, a bit of magic, lots of weird things (weird in a good way ;-D). Yupp yupp! R&R I need honest opinions! *Gwen smacks Jen again for talking too much* 


	13. Note Again

Another Author's Note  
  
Okay, I am going to take a break, my reasons: my dad might lose his job because his company filed bankruptcy! If he does not, on the other hand, I could end up moving to Colorado! I am really upset, and I had cried myself to sleep in my mum's car when coming home from my cousin's. I just found out today that the new company is based out of Colorado. My dad is helping to move his old company into the new one that is taking over; my mum said he is "writing himself out of a job." My mum is mad at my dad, we have had to cancel numerous vacations, he never spends time with us, and we have not exactly had the best Christmas vacation.  
  
I am going to work on my book for now, I am hoping I can finish it soon and maybe get it published by the end of next year. I will use a pseudonym so I can advertise online and stuff. If my book becomes a success, maybe we will not have to worry about my dad's job.  
  
I also did not get many reviews for the Christmas chapter, I think I only got one, and a degrading one at that. I really need this break, Gwen agrees with me here. Please review, I need the encouragement for this story to go on, I know what will happen next, but I have no desire for writing it if no one is even checking on the story, especially when I say something will be out on a certain date.  
  
Oh! Some people spent a few hours reading the WHOLE thing! Thank you so much! You do not know how much that means to me! I think it was Mel and Reena, right? Thank you!!!  
  
- Jennifer 


	14. Something is Wrong

Hermione was at the Malfoy Manor on a Sunday afternoon when Voldemort called purebloods in his inner circle. Therefore, Lucius left, and Hermione was left at the Malfoy Manor with Narcissa. Hermione made some dinner for the two of them. Hermione ate and listened to Narcissa talk on and on about various things. After Hermione and Narcissa were done eating, Hermione washed the dishes and left for Hogwarts. She walked to the school from the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Harry was waiting inside - Snape had not erased Harry's memory. Harry grabbed her arm when she got inside. "Why?" he asked. "It was not my choice," Hermione said, knowing perfectly well what he was asking her. She refused to look up at him; she just looked at the floor, wishing he would let her go. He did. She then looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. She was really beginning to hate life, what was she to do? She had friends, death eaters like herself, but they wanted to kill her other friend, whom she had been friends with for almost five years. "What's wrong?" he asked, and then led her up the stairs. Tears were now running down her cheeks. "They are going to kill you, you are not safe," Hermione said very quietly. People roaming the halls stared at the couple as they passed. Harry said nothing, he had figured Voldemort would try to kill him again, and for some reason, he did not worry. "Well, are you one of them?" he asked, sort of teasing her. "No, I'm a mudblood. According to them, I'm not worthy of a job like that," she said. They entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione walked to the secret passageway to take her to the Prefect common room. Hermione ran into her room and fell asleep.  
  
The week was extremely strange. Snape was even nicer in Potions to Hermione than usual, Draco was even acting strange. It was as if they knew something she did not. Snape's kindness put most Gryffindors, Slytherins, and herself in shock. Draco just grinned. Something was up, but she was not exactly sure she liked the way things were going, she had a feeling she did not want to know what they knew. Moreover, she had never been so right in her life.  
  
A/N - A bit of a... um... teaser? Eh? I'll add a bit more tomorrow, I only had enough time to write this, most of my chapters will probably short, for reasons posted in my last "note." Plus, IIM is coming up (research papers). Really sorry about it being short, but I hope it is interesting. Is this a cliffhanger? I have trouble making those. *laughs* Well, I have to go! Happy New Year everyone, and thank you for all your support, you do not know how much all your kind words mean to me! =) 


	15. Snape is What!

Not only were people acting strange, but Harry reminded Ron about Hermione. It was not Harry's fault though; he did not know Snape erased his memory. Ron refused to speak to Hermione, but if he did, he would yell at her. Hermione could not wait to go to the Malfoy Manor, that and being a Death Eater actually seemed welcoming at that point. Friday afternoon she left to the Forbidden Forest and apparated. When she got there, Lucius was outside - he had been waiting for her. He smiled, turned, and then walked inside, Hermione following him. She had a bad feeling she was going to learn something she did not want to. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. "We need to talk," he began. 'This is not good, not good...' she thought. "About what, sir?" she asked. "Your parents. You are a pureblood witch. I have figured out who your real father is, but not your mother, I should find that out soon," he said. She was shocked, she did not know what she should do or say. "Who is my father, then?" she finally managed to ask. Lucius smiled. "Severus Snape," he said this and she ran out the door to the manor, and apparated to her house before Lucius could stop her.  
  
She knocked on the door to the house, and her "father" answered. Hermione looked at him and cried. He pulled her inside and shut the door. He hugged her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Am I adopted?" she managed to ask between sobs. By now, Mrs. Granger was there too. "What's wrong?" she asked both of them. "She knows," Mr. Granger mouthed. "How did you find this out?" her "father" asked. "MY TEACHER IS MY FATHER!" she screamed. "Did you ever plan on telling me?" her eyes glassy, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She ran out the door and apparated to the Hogsmeade, rather than the forest. She went to the Three Broomsticks and ordered some butterbeer. Hermione needed time to think. How could Snape be her father? Why did not her "parents" tell her she was adopted? She continued crying, even thought she was in the Three Broomsticks. When she was done, she began walking back to Hogwarts. The cool air made her feel refreshed.  
  
She walked into the school, then paused and thought for a moment. 'Downstairs or upstairs?' she thought. She decided she needed ask Snape a question. She quickly walked downstairs and went straight to his office. Two first years were serving detention and Chris and Andrew were in there talking with Snape. "She knows..." Chris trailed off as Hermione stormed into the room. Causing both the first year students to look up, she yelled, "WHO THE HELL IS MY MOTHER?"  
  
A/N - HeHe! I was laughing so hard when I wrote that Snape was her father. I do not know where on Earth that came from. Okay. I had to stop it, because I need to think... I think I dreamt that Snape was Hermione's father. Because I have been dreaming about many things that will happen in my book.... Really strange.  
  
Check out http://www.magicdwellers.com/shipperfiction/ It's a Fan Fiction website. ^^ It's funny that Amy read my story, seeing as I had talked to her before, lol. I think I'm the only one who put anything under HG/DM but there is one under HG/SS. If you write something under a topic she has up, why not sign up? I'm sure she'd appreciate it. ^_^ G'Day! 


	16. Sarah

"Sarah Clarinda, a wonderful woman, I might add. Get back to work!" Snape snapped at the two first years. "Where is she, then?" Hermione asked. "Dead," Snape said, with a sad expression. "How come I was put up for adoption?" The two first years watched Snape and Hermione out of the corners of their eyes, still having no clue as to what was going on. "Your mother left you with me, she was mad; we had just had a fight. She had a car and took off, dying in an accident. I could not take care of you, look at me now! Do I look like father material?" Snape asked. "Not exactly..." Hermione trailed off. "Now, this summer, you have an option. Come with me or go back to those muggles," Snape told her. She knew though, that she would end up with Snape either way, Voldemort despised muggles, and would not allow one of his followers to live with them. She did not want her "parents" to be assassinated because of her. "I will go with you," she said quietly. "You may want to get your things, soon, then," Snape said, and she walked out the room. She had mixed emotions. She was happy, she wanted to cry because she was mad, and she felt dizzy. She slowly walked upstairs, but went to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She walked into the common room and spotted Harry. She walked over to him and plopped down onto the seat next to him. She sighed. "What's up?" Harry asked. "Hm... Let us see, I was adopted, never told. I'll have to kill you, my mum is dead, and I have the worst father imaginable," she said very quickly. Harry stared at her dumbfounded. "What?" he asked, looking extremely confused. "I'm a pureblood, Harry. I was adopted. Do you know how pleased the Death Eaters are? They are going to want me to kill you!" she exclaimed, but remained quiet. "Who are your parents then?" "You don't want to know. Everyone will know, though," she paused and took a deep breathe. "Severus Snape." 


	17. betrothal

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled. Everyone was staring at them now.  
  
"It's true. For some reason, Lucius felt I was pureblood, and was determined to prove it. I'll have to go retrieve my stuff in a few minutes," Hermione whispered as Ron walked over to see why Harry was yelling.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron asked as he plopped down next to Harry.  
  
"No reason," Harry muttered. He was wondering who her mother was, she had not said.  
  
"I'd best be off," Hermione said and left before Ron or Harry could say anything to stop her.  
  
She left Hogwarts grounds and apparated to her old home. She explained to the muggles that she had to leave, and why. She quickly gathered her necessities and returned to the school. Draco was waiting in the common room when she entered. He had "that smirk" on.  
  
'Oh gawd, I don't feel like putting up with him right now.' She did love him, but she needed some time to herself. Luckily, he did not move and she got into her room without him speaking, but he watched her go, he kept his trademark smirk on the whole time. She turned on the bath and made it extremely warm. She sunk into the tub and thought. How could so much happen to one person, in such little time? She sighed.  
  
After she finished soaking in her bath, she got out and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. She walked out into the common room, where Draco was still sitting on the couch; he was looking into the fire. He looked up to see her standing there.  
  
"Get on a robe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Snape wants to talk to us."  
  
"Oh," she said, then slowly walked back into her room and put a robe on over her outfit. She came back out and Draco accompanied her downstairs. The couple walked into Snape's office where Lucius and Severus were waiting. All three men smiling, Hermione was now on the verge of breaking down.  
  
'Too... much...'  
  
"Yes? Why am I needed?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her father's desk.  
  
"You and Draco," he started, "are to marry."  
  
"What?" Hermione said and blinked. She really loved Draco, and did want to marry him, but she did not want to be forced to.  
  
"You and Draco are betrothed," Lucius said, a slight smile on his face.  
  
'Calm down, Hermione. Pull yourself together. You are only dreaming, you have been studying too hard.' Hermione tried to reassure herself, but she knew this was all real. She was extremely tired and had had too much to deal with that day. After a few moments, she passed out. 


	18. Hospital Wing

The next morning, Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing, Draco staring at her.  
  
"What happened to you?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Well, I passed out! What does it look like?" she said, still stressed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm really stressed. I mean, I no longer hate 'father' but that came as a surprise, I'll have to kill my best friend, I'm betrothed to you, I love you, but I hate being forced to do things," she stopped after she ran out of breathe. Draco remained silent, still at her side.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," Madame Pomfrey said and handed Hermione some chocolate to regain her strength.  
  
"When can I leave?" Hermione asked before eating some chocolate.  
  
"Tonight, you really need your rest," Madame Pomfrey said before hurrying over to another student who was now getting sick all over the floor. Hermione turned her head from the site and continued to eat her chocolate.  
  
"I have to go now, 'Mione. I will be back tonight, okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"Okay," she said and he kissed her goodbye. As Draco left, Harry and Ron walked in. Harry had obviously made Ron come, Ron was really ticked for some reason. He no longer wanted to talk to Hermione or be in her presence.  
  
"How are you?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, and then looked at Ron and back to Harry. Hermione sighed. Could her life get ANY worse? Of course, something else was bound to happen sooner or later.  
  
Ron just stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Listen, Ron, if you don't want to be here, LEAVE! It is not my fault I'm a Death Eater, daughter of Snape, and betrothed to Draco!" she started quietly, but everyone in the room heard her say daughter of Snape and betrothed to Draco. No one knew about the Draco thing, and no one but Harry, Draco, Snape and a few others knew about her being Snape's daughter. Hermione slammed her head onto the pillow. Everyone stared at her.  
  
'It should not be long before everyone knows.'  
  
This whole thing took a few moments to register in Ron's mind. Once it did, he stormed out of the wing leaving Harry behind.  
  
"You're betrothed to Draco?" he asked, almost whispering. She sighed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry looked around the room.  
  
"I think I had best be going, I have some homework I need to finish. Bye, Hermione."  
  
"See you later."  
  
Hermione watched him leave the room and drifted off into a nice relaxing sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N - My good friend, Becca, found the last chapter funny. *shakes head* She encourages me sooo much... -_-' j/k Becca! Anyhow, I know they cannot apparate or disapparate (what is the difference between the two?) on Hogwarts' grounds, but I did not think the Forbidden Forest is Hogwarts' grounds; I may be mistaken. This is a fan fic, though; it does not have to make sense. ::laughs:: G'Nite all. 


	19. Planning

It had been a while since Hermione learned she was betrothed to Draco, and Valentine's Day was nearing. Hermione sat in the Potions classroom and sighed as she listened to her father, Lucius, Draco, Chris, and Andrew plan her wedding.  
  
"She should wear a peach coloured robe," Andrew argued with Snape.  
  
"No! I am her father; I will decide that, it will be white. You are the only one who wants peach anyway." Chris shook his head as he watched the two argue, then went back to Lucius and Draco.  
  
"White or black?" Draco pondered aloud.  
  
"I'd say white, but black is probably better," Chris commented.  
  
"Yes, black is a better colour," Lucius said. Lucius cast a spell on Draco's Hogwarts school robes, and they became black, but the inside was white.  
  
"Hm... Looks good," Chris said as Draco looked at himself in a mirror. Lucius turned to Hermione who was not paying any attention. He said a spell and her school robes became white with a black lining. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Whoa," Andrew said. "Well, that is better than peach, but plain white would not do." Chris shook his head again.  
  
"Oh, shut up Andrew," Chris said. Hermione stood up; she looked beautiful. The robe was a little long, but it was supposed to be like that. Hermione could not help but smile, she had to admit, the robe was beautiful. Lucius muttered something else and she was wearing a white undershirt with white and black lace over it. She wore a long black skirt and black shoes. Lucius and Hermione smiled while the other four gaped at them. He then gave his son a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. It was perfect. Lucius smiled, very pleased with himself. Hermione looked at herself in a mirror, and then sat back down.  
  
"Now that we have that settled, we need to make a guest list," Snape said. Hermione knew she could not invite Harry, so she thought for a moment. A polyjuice potion! But who? She thought for another moment. It had to be a Death Eater or a Slytherin.  
  
'Aha!' she thought, 'That Brian fellow... What is his last name? Oh! Sunock.'  
  
"May I please invite a friend?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course," Andrew said, without thinking.  
  
"Who?" Snape asked, glaring at Andrew.  
  
"Brian Sunock," she said.  
  
"Sure..." Snape wrote the name on a piece of parchment. Hermione walked over to him and peered over his shoulder.  
  
Lucius  
  
Severus  
  
Christopher  
  
Andrew  
  
Narcissa  
  
Voldemort  
  
'Of course,' Hermione thought to herself and continued to read the list  
  
Brian Sunock  
  
Jennifer Brandern  
  
Elizabeth Hawkins  
  
The list went on. Hermione did not know who most of these people were.  
  
Jo Snape  
  
Richard Snape  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Hermione stared wide eyed at the two last names.  
  
"Your grandparents," Snape told his daughter.  
  
John Clarinda  
  
Melissa Clarinda  
  
Hermione figured those were her mother's parents, but did not bother to ask. Hermione asked Lucius to change her clothes back to normal, and then she walked out of the classroom to her father's office, and took some needed supplies for her potion. She ran upstairs and into her dorm. She started working on it as soon as she had everything she needed.  
  
Hermione did what she needed to and went to the Owlery (AN - Is that right?). She had written a letter, explaining everything to Harry. She found Hedwig and sent it. She very quickly received a reply, Harry basically told her that he accepted the invitation, and he could deal with Voldemort being there. Hermione went back to find Draco, and the two went to the Slytherin common room. Luckily for Hermione, Brian was just leaving, she took his spot and saw he left some hair behind; she took it and put it into her pocket.  
  
AN - Bwahahaha! Someone is going to.... Oh! Can't say... *grins evilly* I'm nearly deaf, my bird has been chirping in my ear.... Anyhow, I have homework to be doing! I can't wait to write more, I want to get this one part over with, I've been waiting sooo long to do it! HeHe! It's finally nearing. 


	20. Death

It was Saturday morning and she was working on the potion. She put the hair in a bag and locked it up, so she would not lose it. The Dark Mark on her arm began to burn, Voldemort was not calling the, yet, but he was nearby; any Death Eater at Hogwarts would be able to feel it. Hermione quickly put her stuff away and entered the common room, the three boys sat there, holding their arms.  
  
"He is near..." Hermione trailed off as he called. They all ran out of the room, Hermione had waited a minute to warn Harry, she finished speaking to him and began to run outside, but Ron followed her. He kept calling her and she kept running. As they neared the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort came into view.  
  
'Oh no! RON GO AWAY!' she thought to herself. How could Ron be so stupid?  
  
"HERMIONE! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ron screamed. It was too late; Hermione was already bowing down before the Dark Lord. Ron froze in his tracks when he saw Voldemort and Hermione bowing down to him, kissing the hem of his robe.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered, his voice was barely audible. Without warning a flash of green light hit Ron.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at Ron. He died instantly and painlessly. Hermione stared at his body. She became very dizzy and passed out.  
  
She woke up a week later, the day before Valentine's Day. Harry hovered over her bed.  
  
"What happened?" she cried. She already knew, but she was praying that it was all an awful dream.  
  
"Ron... Ron is dead," tears began to form in Harry's eyes. "The funeral is tomorrow."  
  
"I do not think I can go," Hermione looked down. She would feel too guilty.  
  
"You have to! They want both of us to speak," Harry said.  
  
"I can't! Voldemort would not approve..."  
  
"WHO CARES? Ron was your friend! What is the worst Voldemort can do? EXPELL YOU?" Hermione laughed at his remark.  
  
"Fine," she said after a while of silence, she did not dare look up at Harry. "Does everyone know...?"  
  
"That you are Snape's daughter and heir of Voldemort? Yes."  
  
"WHAT?" she screamed, she had not heard that one. Harry's eyebrows raised and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I - heir of Voldemort? Is that some kind of sick joke! Because I am NOT laughing!"  
  
"I thought you knew. Everyone knows about you, Ma - Draco, Chris, Andrew, Snape, and Lucius. You and Malfoy - I mean Draco - are his heirs. Why else do you think you would be betrothed? Even 15 is a little young for marriage in the wizard world."  
  
Hermione began to feel dizzy and lay down on the bed. Life was becoming overwhelming again.  
  
"When is the marriage?" she asked, assuming that was out too.  
  
"I think March fifteenth, but do not take my word for it."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. The polyjuice potion! Madame Pomfrey was walking over to them, but Hermione got up and ran out of the room, to go to her own room. Harry ran after her while Madame Pomfrey yelled. Hermione was able to lose Harry and made it back to her room, to work on the potion.  
  
She spent an hour working over her cauldron, but then went into the common room to find Chris sitting on a sofa.  
  
"Where is Andrew?"  
  
"He's sick, in the hospital wing, where you should be," Chris said, acting like a concerned parent.  
  
"Oh, I don't care! I hate that place... What has our homework been?"  
  
"Hang on, I'll write it down," Chris said as he conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill. He quickly began writing down everything while Hermione took a seat on the hearth of the fireplace.  
  
"Okay! Here you go," Chris walked over to her and handed her the piece of parchment. She said a quick thanks and ran into her room to begin working, she had a lot to catch up on.  
  
  
  
AN - Hmm.. Yeah, I'm Bonnie now, read my review... All my notes are in there. I'll start another chapter soon, I need to do my homework first. I saw someone I hate at the orthodontists (we hate each other because we both like a guy... *coughs* stupid reason, but there are plenty others, which I will not go into =)). So, I need to relieve myself... *sighs* I'll be back online later. 


	21. Rehearsal

Ron's funeral was the worst day of Hermione's life. Although, she was very serious, and did not cry.  
  
"Ron was a wonderful guy. He did not deserve to die at a young age," Hermione paused and looked at everyone. "Ron made everyone happy, he was one of the sweetest guys I have ever met..." she went on lying. She really thought he was a bastard who deserved to die; he caused her too much pain.  
  
Hermione was very glad when the funeral was over. She went back to the school and then to her room to continue working on the polyjuice potion.  
  
It was the day before her wedding, and she had finished the polyjuice potion. They all went to the Wedding Rehearsal (AN - Becca came up with that name). Apparently, Hermione had some cousins, and they were in the wedding. Chris was the best man, and Andrew was the ring bearer. Snape walked his daughter up the isle, Draco stood at the alter.  
  
'Could this be any stranger?' Hermione thought as it all happened. It was also very uncomfortable for her.  
  
That night, Hermione's grandparents came. Grandma and Grandpa Snape looked just like Severus, they also looked quite young for someone there age. Grandma and Grandpa Clarinda also looked very young. They looked like Hermione. Her grandmother had uncontrollable brown frizzy hair, and her grandfather was very smart, like herself. Hermione liked the Clarinda's more than the Snape's.  
  
"Oh! How are you?" Mrs. Clarinda smiled at her granddaughter.  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Wonderful! We have not seen you since you were a baby!" Mrs. Clarinda and Hermione could not stop smiling.  
  
Mrs. Snape walked over to Hermione.  
  
"How are you, dear?" she asked, with the same tone and smile Severus had.  
  
"Good, how have you been?" Hermione asked, managing a smile.  
  
"Grand," Mrs. Snape said.  
  
After Hermione finished talking to her grandparents, she went back to the common room. Chris, Andrew, and Draco all sat in front of the fire, talking about tomorrow.  
  
"Hey!" Chris yelled as she entered the common room.  
  
"Hey," Hermione replied as she neared them. She lay down on a couch and closed her eyes.  
  
AN - WOAH! I am sooo sorry I have not updated in a while, we had midterms and now we have research papers (note the S). I had to stop here, because the story branches off into two pieces, all thanks to my wonderful friend, Rebecca. This means I might not update as much, but Becca wants something to happen... sooo... In addition, she would not write it herself, lol, I do not mind, really. I will start a new story and link to it my next chapter, so the story branches off into two at the wedding. Okay? Therefore, the new story, off this chapter, is REBECCA's idea; my idea stays in this story. *laughs* 


	22. Preparations

The next morning, a young girl woke Hermione. Her hair was red and frizzy, and she had large piercing green eyes. She looked as if she were about five years old. 

"Hermione, wake up!" the girl pushed Hermione off the couch as she yelled.

"OW! Who are you?"

"Emerald," the girl said with an innocent smile. "Get up, Uncle Sev told me to get you." 

"So you are my cousin?" Hermione asked as she unwillingly got up.

"Yupp!" Emerald exclaimed with her high-pitched voice. 

"Sit on the couch, I need to get ready," Hermione said as she got up and walked to her room. 

"Okey Hermia," Emerald said.

"What?"

"Hermia, like Hermio, but you're a girl, so it would have to be an a."

"Okay..." Hermione decided to drop it and take a quick shower.

Once Hermione was ready, Emerald accompanied Hermione to the dungeons where almost everyone in the wedding was waiting.

"Hello, Hermione. Come here, will you? Lucius has your things," Severus said to his daughter then looked at Emerald, "Why don't you go wait with the other girls, Emerald?"

"Okay!" Emerald hugged Severus then ran off. Severus closed his eyes in order to remain patient and Hermione went to find Lucius.

"Ah! There you are Hermione; here are your robes and clothes. When you are ready, Narcissa will do your hair and makeup," Lucius said and Hermione nodded, taking to clothes. Hermione decided to get changed in Myrtle's bathroom. She very quickly changed and listened to Myrtle talk for five minutes. 

"Harry!" Hermione yelled to him from the end of the hall, she would have ran to see him, but the shoes she was wearing were killing her. 

"Hey Hermione, you look beautiful!" Harry smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. 

"Thanks," she blushed. "Here is the polyjuice potion, take it when you get to the wedding, so it will last the whole time, got it?"

"Yea," Harry said.

The two walked to the main entrance then separated. 

A/N – Sorry I keep taking so long! I have one word – School. Well... Japanese is another... *coughs* I am not feeling well today, so I stayed home, sore throat. If I did not stay home, you would have to wait longer! Okay, the NEXT chapter branches, not this one... *smacks self* Emerald is MINE. All the people not in the book are mine. Ya know what? Hermione, Minerva AND Sybil(l) are all names Shakespeare used!? If I used one of those in my books, Jk would probably try to sue me! HAHA! Sorry.... *coughs* I got carried away. Okay, I am not sure when the next chapters will be up.


	23. AN

Author's Note -  
  
Arrgg... I have not had time to work on this story! I am quite mad at myself... However, I have been overflowing with ideas for my book, and I wrote three chapters, so that is good, on my part... I feel bad! I cannot promise anything, but I will *TRY* to post a new chapter by Sunday. I feel really bad... We have research papers, I have been sick, I am trying to learn Japanese, and get my parents to host an exchange student (which would require a new car and two new beds, I would have to share my room). *sighs* So there is my sad excuse for not writing. I am sorry. Bonnie 


	24. Before the Wedding

When they got to the hall, Harry drank the polyjuice potion and walked out of the room he took it in. Andrew took him to his seat, which, unfortunately, was in front of Voldemort, causing his scar to burn like heck. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets, turning them into fists, and back to normal, to stay calm. Music began playing, and people began to enter the room, their names announced as they entered.  
  
"The flower girls; Emerald, Lila, and Kayla!" the announcer said as three cute young girls entered the room. Emerald wore a green dress robe, Lila wore a blue dress robe, and the youngest, Kayla, wore a pink dress robe.  
  
"The bridesmaids; Brianna, Stacey, and Alyssa!" the announcer said before three older girls in the same colour dress robes as the flower girls entered.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" The two Malfoys walked in wearing black dress robes.  
  
"And finally," he paused, "Mr. Snape and Hermione!" Snape wore a black dress robe, and Hermione had her wedding robe on. Hermione smiled as she was told to, but her smile became wider when she saw Harry was there.  
  
They were just finishing their vows, and saying "I do," when Harry began to transform back, Hermione quickly kissed Draco on the lips, and ran to Harry as Voldemort stood up.  
  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran in front of Harry, who was now in the isle, facing Voldemort.  
  
"Move Hermione!" Harry and Voldemort said at once.  
  
"No," Hermione whispered, but Voldemort pushed her out of the way.  
  
"I've been waiting so long for this..."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled, but it did not hit Harry. Hermione ran in front of him, and collapsed to the ground.  
  
AN - I am debating what to do... Should I finish the story? Or send it only to those who give me nice, supportive reviews? Well, I'm not pleased, I only wrote this cause I promised... here is the branch off - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1213442 


	25. She is

Everyone gathered around Hermione, but Chris made Harry leave. Although Chris did not like Harry that much, it was the least he could do for Hermione.  
  
Draco pushed everyone out of the way, and picked Hermione up off the floor. He silently cried and walked into another room. No one followed. Draco rested her limp body on the floor and sat down next to her.  
  
"She can't be dead. She can't be dead," he whispered to himself and continued crying. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco smiled and yelled. He bent down to hug her, but she winced.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, even though he already knew she was hurt. Hermione looked at him for a few moments, and then shook her head.  
  
"Do you need anything?" he asked.  
  
"Nurse," she mouthed.  
  
"What?!" he asked confused.  
  
"Nurse," she mouthed again after a few minutes.  
  
"Say something, Hermione!"  
  
"Help," she mouthed, again, taking time before reacting to Draco.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" he whispered as a tear slid down his cheek. Hermione's grandmother Clarinda walked into the room.  
  
"She survived," Mrs. Clarinda smiled all teary.  
  
"Yes, but she won't speak to me!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Hm..." Mrs. Clarinda knelt down next to Hermione. "How are you feeling, dear?"  
  
"Hurt," Hermione mouthed.  
  
"She needs to be taken back to Hogwarts," Mrs. Clarinda said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO BUTS Mr. Malfoy! Now, let's go," Mrs. Clarinda said, and walked out of the room. Draco picked Hermione up and followed.  
  
***  
  
"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she began checking Hermione.  
  
"She survived..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Survived what?"  
  
"An Unforgivable Curse... Avada Ked..." Madame Pomfrey gasped and covered his mouth.  
  
"HUSH!" she screamed.  
  
"What is all this screaming for?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Hermione survived the Ava..."  
  
"HUSH!" Madame Pomfrey screamed again.  
  
"Ah..." Dumbledore said, and examined Hermione. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore," she mouthed after a few minutes.  
  
"Speak up, child!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.  
  
"I can't" Hermione mouthed again.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Madame Pomfrey said, trying not to move her lips. Hermione lay on her bed, with a clueless look.  
  
"What?" Hermione mouthed, after nothing registered in her mind.  
  
"She's deaf!" Madame Pomfrey screamed.  
  
"May I speak to Mr. Malfoy, please?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Why not..." Madame Pomfrey mumbled and left to go to her office.  
  
"Can't you do something? Put a spell on her!" Draco nearly screamed.  
  
"We can't... I am afraid it is impossible. I am assuming Voldemort did this?"  
  
"Yes. Why is it impossible?!"  
  
"We can't remove Harry's scar, you know. It is the same thing in Hermione's case. We will have to do something so she can talk, though. I already know she can read lips," Dumbledore smiled. "Cheer up, Mr. Malfoy. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Okay," Draco managed a weak smile.  
  
"Now, take this," Dumbledore conjured something up and handed it to Hermione. Hermione sniffed the liquid and scrunched up her face.  
  
"It's not as bad as it smells," Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione swallowed it in one gulp. The potion made her feel warm, and all her pains vanished. Hermione smiled, indicating she felt much better.  
  
"If you want to, Mr. Malfoy can take you to your dorm," Dumbledore said slowly. Hermione sat and let it register in her head. She shook her head and smiled again. Draco picked her up of the bed, but she pushed herself down, she wanted to walk.  
  
"I need to walk," she managed to say, although it did not sound very clear.  
  
"Okay," Draco smiled; he would do anything to please her.  
  
Although the walk was tough, Hermione received plenty of breaks; many people stopped Hermione and Draco in the hall to ask what happened.  
  
When the reached the dorm, Draco began to lead her to his dorm, but she pulled back.  
  
"My stuff."  
  
"It's in my room," Draco smiled.  
  
****  
  
AN - That was a fun chapter!!! I did not realize I made it look like Hermione died! Lmao! The reviews told me... I am going to work on the chapter for Becca's story later on, hers probably will not be as long as mine (the story that is). 


	26. Changes

She opened her mouth and closed it, then walked into his room and sat on his bed.  
  
"Cold," she mouthed and shivered.  
  
"Hm..." he paused then created a fireplace in place of a window. A fire began to roar instantly. Hermione walked over and sat on the hearth smiling. The large flames illuminated her face. Hermione looked into the crackling fire.  
  
"I don't know what we are going to do," Draco shred a single tear. Hermione turned around to face him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she mouthed and frowned.  
  
"How can you deal with this?"  
  
"It is better than Harry dying," she mouthed and got up. She slowly walked over to the large bed and took in everything. It was her room, too, now.  
  
"How do I perform spells?" she asked.  
  
"We can talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"We need to change the room," she mouthed.  
  
"Why? I like it the way it is!" he smiled.  
  
"Change it," she mouthed with a very serious face.  
  
"Make me." Hermione got up and walked in front of him. She was still weak, but pushed Draco backwards until he fell backwards on the bed. Hermione got up onto the high bed, and pulled Draco up; she then sat on top of him and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Fine! Fine! You win!" Draco surrendered and gently pushed Hermione off. He began muttering spells and a large lion appeared next to the large snake on the wall behind the bed. A seat became red. The comforter on the bed was spilt, one-half Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. Hermione smiled and went back to the fireplace. She sighed and put her hands out to warm them. Draco walked over to her.  
  
"Want to go to Dumbledore now?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled.  
  
AN - My computer is using Japanese characters, so I am having some trouble writing. I am going to work on Becca's story now. BTW, I just realized I never added Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy!! *smacks self* Oh, anyone want to join a Japanese themed guild? http://www.neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=jamacha11 


	27. Hear Again

The two walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon meringue," Draco said to the gargoyle, which began turning, stairs now appearing. Hermione walked up, pulling Draco behind her. Hermione ran up to Dumbledore's desk; then looked at Draco.  
  
"Is there any way that Hermione can hear again? Any way? And, how can she perform spells?" Draco began questioning.  
  
"Well, I was just working on the hearing part," Dumbledore said as he pointed to what looked like headphones. "The headphones will let her talk, too, so she can perform spells. I am almost done with it."  
  
"Good," Draco said while Hermione smiled. "When will it be finished?"  
  
"Just one finishing touch. Patience, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore did not look up and continued working on it. A few minutes later, he looked up and handed the object to Hermione, who put it on.  
  
"Can you -" Dumbledore was cut off.  
  
"I can hear! And speak!" she exclaimed. She was quite happy.  
  
"Now listen, Hermione. They only work for an hour at a time, and need to sit for two and a half hours to recharge. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Good, have a nice day," Dumbledore dismissed them. Hermione skipped out of his office. She got many strange looks from people, but she did not care, she could hear again! She continued skipping down the halls and found Harry. Draco was running to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed; which turned a few heads. Everyone knew she was deaf and she was now Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Hey," Harry said slowly, thinking she could speak, but not hear.  
  
"Why are you talking so slowly?" she asked slowly, then laughed.  
  
"Because... You are deaf..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yea, but you didn't wonder why I have headphones on? They help me hear," she said happily.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Hey Hermione," Draco paused to breathe, "Can we go back to the room?"  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, and took Draco's hand. Hermione waved to Harry as she and Draco walked back to their room. They got to the common room, and Chris and Andrew were playing Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Queen to A5," Chris said.  
  
"Hey guys! Bishop to A5," Andrew said.  
  
"Knight to D6," Chris paused, "Checkmate!"  
  
"Hm... No fair, you always win!" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"Life's unfair, cousin. So, what's up Draco? And what's with that thing on Herm's head?" Chris asked, but looked down when he said 'Herm.'  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME HERM!" she screamed.  
  
"How did she know I said that?" Chris looked to Andrew, who shrugged.  
  
"I can hear, you arse," she shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"WHAT?!" he screamed. Hermione pointed to the headphones and smiled.  
  
"Now, you won't talk behind my back, will you?" she said sweetly and innocently as she sat down next to him, smiling.  
  
"No... No, I won't!" he knew she was very powerful, he'd best not make fun of her at that point in time.  
  
"Good!" Hermione said enthusiastically and got up smiling as Draco laughed. She grabbed his arm and walked into their room. They both quickly changed and got into bed.  
  
AN - I write a lot more when I'm pissed, I suppose. My dad had d/c me for not hearing him, I had my music up too loud... so here is my choice - privacy or music... ARG... Oh well.... You all benefit from this, lol! Two chapters in one day. Now, I am going to look for a nice HG/LM. Dee said she has read those, and I haven't, so now I'm interested... lol! 


	28. Soda

The next morning, Draco woke Hermione up by letting the sun enter the room and fall on her face. She turned over and pulled the covers over her head. He sighed and walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers off her, and she shivered, so he turned the fireplace on, then picked her up off the bed, and put her on the floor, forcing her to wake up. She got up and reached for her headphones.  
  
"Why'd you wake me up?" she asked.  
  
"It's Monday! Breakfast starts in half an hour," he said, then left so she could get ready. Hermione took the headphones off and took a shower. She threw on her uniform and robe, and then charmed her hair to be straight and tame. She ran out into the common room, headphones in hand, where the three boys were waiting.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, although it was hard to understand her. The three boys nodded and the four set off for breakfast.  
  
Hermione quickly ate, but did not put her headphones on, she did not want to waist her hour. Draco sat at the Gryffindor table, and received many glares from the Gryffindors and Slytherins, but it did not matter, Hermione would spend lunch with the Slytherins. Hermione sat back and waited for Draco to finish his meal.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded. They headed off to the main entrance, and separated. Draco had Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Hermione had Herbology.  
  
"Good morning class," Professor Sprout said.  
  
"Good morning Professor Sprout," the class said in unison.  
  
"Today we will be learning about the Snapping Tiel," she bent down and picked up a small plant. It looked like a venus fly trap, but was waving around franticly, opening and closing its mouth. "We will learn how to calm it down, and how to feed it," she began. Everyone paired up, and Hermione worked with Harry. Hermione took off her headphones and began to rub the base of the plant, soon enough, it had calmed down. Harry took out some bugs, and began feeding the plant very carefully. The class was quite boring, but went by quickly. And luckily, lunch was next, Hermione needed to talk to Dumbledore. As soon as class finished, she ran out and to the school. Dumbledore was already in the Great Hall, so Hermione put on the headphones and headed over to him.  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there anyway to make the spell last longer on the headphones?"  
  
"If you leave them with me, I can work with them."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, then took off the headphones and handed them to Dumbledore. She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. She received many glares, just as Draco did that morning. She ate and rarely took her eyes off her plate. She noticed Pansy had sat on the other side of Draco, but tried to ignore it.  
  
"Hey Draki," Pansy said.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Wanna hang out with me and my friends tonight?" she asked and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm married..."  
  
"So? Ditch her, she's a stupid mudblood."  
  
"No she isn't you prat! She is Snape's daughter."  
  
"Yea, and I'm the queen of England."  
  
"Why do you think I was able to marry her? Heck! It was an arranged marriage. I love Hermione, now go away!"  
  
"But Draki..."  
  
"No." Pansy huffed and went to sit somewhere else, but people continuously talked about Hermione. Draco was really pissed off. He quickly finished, then tugged on Hermione, who was pushing food around on her plate.  
  
"Let's go," he said. She nodded and followed him to Potions class. Gryffindor and Slytherin had double Potions.  
  
Hermione sat in the very front, and the very right, in a dark corner. She could not hear anything, so she wanted to be in the corner. People slowly came, and once everyone was there, Snape entered. Hermione got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Father, I don't have the headphones, may I just sit?" she said, again sounding strange, but still understandable. Snape thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes. Now, go sit," Snape said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said and returned to her seat. She turned around to see Harry sitting behind her, and farther to the right, Pansy stared at Hermione in shock. Hermione gave her a puzzled look, but looked back at her desk. She pulled out some parchment, a quill, and some ink. She did not feel like reading, for some odd reason, and decided to draw. She drew a picture of her father, with a large head, and small body. He looked angry in the picture, but didn't he always? Draco had to admit, she drew very well.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked, being snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"I asked you a question. I know you love my daughter, but you need to pay attention! Now, what is a Bigleraterg?"  
  
"Um... a potion that can do numerous things, depending on the final ingredient."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A love potion - pig's ear. Sickening potion - cow's tongue. And... Um... A communication spell - a picture of the communicators."  
  
"Very good," Snape said and continued with the class. Luckily, for Draco, he was not called on again. He watched Hermione draw random people, including himself, Harry, his father, and even Ron! After class was over, Hermione went to see Dumbledore, and Draco went to his last class.  
  
"Lemon meringue," Hermione said, hoping the gargoyle would understand, fortunately, it did. Hermione walked up the steps, and entered Dumbledore's office. She walked up to his desk and he looked up.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy," he paused and smiled, "Here is the headphone," he handed it to her. She immediately put them on.  
  
"The will work for as long as needed now, but I don't recommend wearing them all the time," he said, still smiling as he watched her face light up.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed and ran out. She skipped her last class, Arthimancy. She knew she would be excused. She walked to the common room and conjured up a soda. She waited for Draco to come. After half an hour's wait, and two sodas, Draco was in the room.  
  
"Care for a soda?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Soda. It's a muggle drink," Hermione conjured up a blue soda can and handed it to him. He reluctantly drank it, but then realized he liked it. Hermione got rid of her soda cans, and Chris and Andrew entered the common room. Hermione gave them some soda, as well. The four sat around a table. Draco finished his soda, and pushed the can toward Hermione, who pushed it back. They continued doing so, without saying anything. Chris and Andrew finished then pushed their cans toward Hermione as well, finding it extremely amusing. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she pushed the soda cans back.  
  
"What is this? Team up against Hermione day?" the four laughed.  
  
AN - Oh, it's like... 11:30! I decided I had to add Pansy. Oh, my aunt and uncle were doing that with a soda can, then my youngest sister joined in, it was hysterical! Oh, I have no clue how the chessboard works, but I have watched my sister play, and I hope those number things exist! Lmao! I had something else to say, but I'm sure I'll remember tomorrow. G'Nite. 


	29. The End

The school year was coming to an end and they had one more trip to Hogsmeade. There had been a few Death Eater meetings, and Hermione had been punished for saving Harry. Voldemort would never kill her, of course.  
  
"We need to look for a house or something," Draco said to Hermione. They were sitting on the hearth of the fireplace in the common room.  
  
"Yea... We can probably stay here until we do find one; I think father would be nice enough to let us stay."  
  
"Yep. How about some place in Hogsmeade? We are going this weekend, so it would be a good idea to look, and it is close to Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay, sounds good," Hermione said. It was nearing night that Thursday evening. The two went to bed, sleeping soundly and waking up early the next morning. The day seemed to go on forever as everyone waited for the last trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione woke up very early Saturday morning, and made Draco get up. The two got ready and left for Hogsmeade early.  
  
"This house looks nice," Hermione said pointing to a yellow house in a brochure they picked up.  
  
"Yes. We need to find the realtor, so we can check out some of these houses," Draco said. Hermione looked through the pamphlet and found an address.  
  
"They are just around the corner," Hermione said and began to walk faster. Hermione walked up to a large brick house and entered through the main glass doors.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" a blonde woman asked behind a desk.  
  
"We'd like to buy a house," Hermione said as she walked up to the desk.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be buying a house?"  
  
"I guess, but we are married and need a house," Draco said to the woman, whom he found was extremely annoying and fake.  
  
"Who are your parents?" the lady asked.  
  
"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, my father-in-law is Severus Snape," Draco said.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! How can we help you, then?"  
  
"We'd like to buy a house," Draco repeated Hermione's words, getting extremely annoyed.  
  
"Ah! Okay, what houses would you like to visit?"  
  
"This one," Hermione pointed to the picture she had shown Draco.  
  
"Okay, one moment," the woman said and rang a bell.  
  
A man all of a sudden appeared and escorted Hermione and Draco to the house. Hermione fell in love with it, and Draco already knew he would have no say in whether they bought it or not. It had three bedrooms, two baths, two floors, a living room, and kitchen/dining room. Hermione smiled and looked at Draco, pleaded silently to buy the house.  
  
"We'll buy this house. How much is the cost?" Draco asked, much to Hermione's delight.  
  
"We can negotiate," the man said. They walked into the kitchen, which already had a table and chairs, and sat to talk. They eventually came up with a good price, and Draco was able to pay in two payments. Hermione searched the house over a few times then left with Draco to go back to school.  
  
***  
  
It was the last week of school, and there was much excitement, even Harry was excited, for he would be going to live with Sirius. The last day eventually came. Hermione and Draco watched everyone get on the Hogwarts Express to leave. Hermione said goodbye to Harry and watched the train leave. Hermione and Draco then left to go home, to their small home in Hogsmeade.  
  
The End!  
  
AN - Yes, the end! I hope you enjoyed the story. I intend on writing another one (a completely different FF), but I will write it all before I post it. I had wanted to post this on Valentine's Day, but the site was down. Thanks for your support!  
  
Bonnie 


End file.
